When Ghosts become Reality
by TcSantana
Summary: This is a sequel to "Not What it Seems"...can Steve's past really come back and haunt him? Can his team convince him? or will Danny be the bait that sends him over the edge...?
1. Chapter 1

I haven't been on here for a long time...wow there is some amazing stories on here that I will have to catch up with...i started this story a few months ago but RL always seems to get in the way...i had most of it written, however just when i think I have it, i proof read it and come up with a better idea, or so I think...anyway i decided to post this small intro,yes I know it's small, but this way I have to commit myself to finish posting.

5

0

This is a sequel to "Not What it Seems" it may make more sense if you have read that first, however I think it can stand alone too for those that don't want to read the first part.

5

0

As usual I do not own them,as much as I and everyone else wish, I just take them out to play and try and return them in one piece.

5

0

It had taken close to two months for Steve to get back to something resembling his former self. Having been captured by Wo Fat had taken an enormous toll on him, the physical part he had gotten over, the emotional part he compacted, stuffing it away to deal with at a later date. Danny worried, but he gave Steve the space he needed to make sense of everything that had happened. The new Governor had re-instated the team and they were now all falling back into sync with each other.

Steve by all appearances gave his normal façade, but Danny wasn't fooled, he read McGarrett like a book. He hovered closer to his team, like his presence alone would protect them. Numerous occasions Danny would catch him casually scanning their surroundings, like he was expecting some unknown threat to pounce on them at any given moment. As cases came up McGarrett would read into them, like the long term motive behind them was to somehow fracture or destroy them.

Driving back to HQ Steve nonchalantly started glancing into both mirrors " You know there's no way he could have survived that fall" Danny said without even looking in Steve's direction, easily picking up on his partners inner turmoil.

"They never found a body Danny" Steve answered without taking his eyes off the road.

"Yes I know that….but everything considered ….it was highly doubtful a person would survive a fall of that magnitude, not to mention the surf, rocks…yadda yadda yadda…" as Danny flicked his hand towards the front window of the Camero as he turned taking in Steve's worried features.

Steve barely cast him a look as he huffed out a breath glancing back out his side window again.

"Look…" as Danny reached out lightly touching Steve's shoulder easily gaining the other man's attention "you need to let it go…you're letting this eat you up …." Danny turned his head trying to read him "you know I can pay for the therapy" Danny said with a wry smile trying to lighten the mood in the car.

Steve puffed out a laugh then, shaking his head as he caught his partner's gaze.

Danny got serious then "Really Steven…..let's catch some real bad guys….and quit chasing ghosts for a while" as he raised his brows waiting for Steve's reply.

Steve smiled nodding in agreement, his facial expression betraying how he really felt.

Danny patted his arm letting the face go… at least for now, he already knew it was a pointless discussion, McGarrett never let anything go.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank everyone for their reviews,favorites and followers...I know I still haven't responded back to all the ones that left reviews but I will make time, and as always I greatly appreciate them. Hopefully this chapter will give you an idea where I'm going...if not you can remain lost with me til we find our way.

5

0

The following week had been grueling, there had been 3 murders within a 20 mile radius. There appeared to be no motive, nor were the victims related in any way, a waitress at a local bar, a clerk that worked at one of the malls, and a retired electrician. The team was baffled, using all their resources available to gain leads without any success. The only thing that it did, was split everyone up. Each member tossed ideas and tried to pool evidence revolving around all of the murders. In the end it left them, individually at times, pounding the pavement with little or no back up.

Finally back at HQ they tried to put their thoughts together and voice their opinions.

Steve leaned heavy against the computer table, both arms rigid and hands pressed flat against the screen, his eyes scanning the numerous photos, willing them to make a connection.

"Look Boss" as Kono's fingers skimmed across the table " other than these two are around the same age, ….we've found absolutely no links between them…not even friends, places they hung out…nothing"

"The only similarity so far…." As Chin slid three pictures up onto the screen "is these three framed photos of the victims pictured with family members, each photo was left on the passenger seat of their vehicle.

"Now other than all the killings happened in a vehicle, the framed photos were from each victims home" as Danny gestured towards the screen "It's not like they're wallet size…so whoever this is…." as Danny glanced back towards Steve's rigid form.

"Knew where they lived too" as Steve finished Danny's sentence pushing away from the computer screen "the killer is the only other connection" as he ran his hand tiredly down his face. "There's no motive, there's no ties, these people didn't even know each other…" as Steve started ticking off what they did know on his fingers….there's only this" as Steve fingers splayed across the photo that was found with one of the victims. "There is nothing else…." Steve stretched locking his fingers behind his head staring at the photos that lined the screens on the wall "what are we missing?" he mumbled quietly to himself. "What are we missing?" he repeated as he took in the just as baffled looks of his team mates.

5

0

By weeks end they were no further ahead, they were exhausted. They all needed the break the weekend would give, come Monday morning they could give everything a fresh new look.

Steve was just shutting down his computer when a knock at his door drew his attention. He looked up taking in Joe White. A smile spread across his features…it had been a long time.

The commotion from Steve's office drew the rest of the team's attention. Danny was the first to finish up heading to Steve's office followed closely by Chin and Kono. Steve was quick to introduce Joe to the rest of his team.

"So what you're saying is you…" as Danny pointed his finger at Joe "are responsible for creating this?" as Danny flapped his hand up and down the length of Steve.

That got a laugh from everyone.

Joe spoke then to defend himself "not entirely responsible…."as he smiled at Steve "I would say he came by most of it naturally."

"Ah ha so what you're saying is we should never let him reproduce….or we'll have little versions of him " as Danny pointed back to Steve "running amuck all over this island"

"That wouldn't be so bad" Kono said with a mischievous smile.

"Are you insane?" Danny turned to Kono "we'd have a mini army of rampant little animals"

"Navy" Steve and Joe said in unison.

Danny scowled and then smiled at Steve "fine Navy" as he rolled his eyes.

Steve smiled slapping Joe on the shoulder "beers?...my treat for everyone"

"I'll pass I have Grace, so I'll be seeing you guys Monday" Danny said to Kono and Chin "and you Sunday" as he pointed to Steve " since my daughter thinks you are some kind of super hero" Danny turned to Joe shaking his hand " and it's nice to finally meet one of the people responsible for creating him " as he slapped Steve on the shoulder "Later guys I have a date with my daughter" as Danny headed out he turned back to face the group "hey you better make sure he has his wallet" he laughed as Steve instantly started patting down his numerous pockets and then triumphantly raised his wallet for Danny to see .

Danny laughed waving him off "later"

5

0

Joe's arrival had at least side tracked Steve for the weekend, catching up on lost time and reminiscing about his family had kept his mind off of the week's murders. Joe hung out at the McGarret house for the weekend, Danny had arrived with Grace later Sunday afternoon, letting Grace spend a couple of hours with one of her favourite uncles, and giving Danny the opportunity to find out more about Joe.

Not that Danny was worried or suspicious, O'Riley had been great, but Steve's first Navy buddy, Nick, didn't work out too well. Joe seemed to be just what Steve needed, he seemed more relaxed and Danny finally spotted that long overdue, genuine smile plastered across Steve's face. Apparently Joe would be around for a while, from what Danny could see, it looked to be exactly what Steve needed.

5

0

An early Monday morning call had the team out at the crack of dawn. The call was a possible murder scene, lots of blood but no body to be found. The man who owned the car had been reported missing by his wife. A framed family photo was found on the passenger seat, but now the M.O. had changed…where was the body? Or was there a body? maybe he was still alive.

Max had quickly eliminated the likely hood that the victim was still alive, the amount of blood loss could only mean one conclusion and that he was missing and presumed dead.

The team needed to get a handle on this, the Governor was already breathing down their necks. They needed to eliminate the idea that they had a potential serial killer on the loose that apparently was randomly picking people to kill. But after three murders and then a change of M.O., the team was wondering what they were dealing with. No news had been released to the public in regards to the photos, so it had to be the same person.

Steve scanned the outskirts of the crime scene, the change, in what Danny referred to as 'Seal Mode', didn't go unnoticed.

Danny moved up alongside of him letting his eyes wander over the same area "what do you think? We might find him close by?" Danny waited for a response that never came "Steve?"

"Mmmm" as Steve finally responded looking at Danny as if he had just realized he was there "What?"

"Come on…you miss your morning workout and your brain can't function appropriately? "as Danny caught him by his arm steering him towards the car "HPD can finish up here…Kono and Chin are going to talk to the wife….you my friend need a coffee"

Steve frowned "What?"

"Seriously McGarrett do I need to drive too"

"No…." as Steve gave Danny a confused look as he tried to catch up to the conversation…..this case was distracting, he needed to focus. Steve scanned the area one more time as he pulled the driver's door of the camero open. He shivered in the warm morning sun….something was wrong and he just couldn't put a finger on it.

5

0

On the way back to HQ Danny caught Steve checking his mirrors again "Will you quit that…..this is already weird enough without you adding to it. "

"What?" Steve gave his innocent… I don't know what you are talking about face.

"That" Danny said flicking his hand towards the window "you keep watching like we're being followed or something" Danny huffed then checked his own mirror and then looked back at a smirking Steve. "What?" as he rolled his eyes leaning back into the seat just to ignore him.

"What are you looking at then?" Steve raised his brows.

Danny turned to look at him, opened his mouth to say something, decided against it and crossed his arms and turned to stare back out the front window "Just stop talking McGarrett until we have coffee"

Steve nodded then glanced out his side mirror again, frowning he just couldn't shake the feeling.

5

0

The call came in about two hours later, a body matching the description of their missing driver. By days end they were no further ahead with a mountain of paperwork and dead end leads. Dennings expected some results by mid-week, until then he would hold off on any type of public announcement.

Danny leaned into Steve's office, the man sat unmoving staring into his computer screen "Hey….were calling it a day…it's late and we all need sleep and a fresh start tomorrow"

Steve glanced up rubbing his hands across his face "Yeah good plan….I'm beat"

"I'm leaving in five….I'll drop you off" as Danny headed to finish up.

5

0

Steve had gotten up early the next morning, he managed to get in a run and was just finishing up his swim, he slowed mid stroke as he noticed a familiar figure standing on the beach. He hurried his strokes til his feet touched bottom and he waded back into shore. Grabbing his towel he ran it through his wet hair drying as he walked back up the beach.

Danny stood with his hands pushed deep into his front pockets, a serious expression on his face "Come on Super Seal shake it off…we have another body"

Steve pulled the towel away from his face, a look of shock as he caught his partners gaze "Another?"

"Yeah and you've probably missed about twenty calls from all of us including the Governor, so hurry up aqua man we need to get to the office"

5

0

Kono, chin and Danny stood at the smart table going over their most recent evidence. Steve stormed in, barely casting them a glance as he headed into his office slamming his door.

Kono and Chin both looked at Danny.

"What?" Danny shrugged going back to reading a witness statement.

"You should go find out what Dennings said to him" as Kono motioned towards Steve's office.

"Why me?" as Danny gestured to himself.

"He's your partner brah" Chin pointed out as Kono nodded in agreement.

"Hell no…" as Danny waggled his finger at them "he is our boss" as he circled his hand to include them all "key word here…Our!...and besides I would guess it wasn't good…look at him" as Danny cast a wary look in Steve's' direction.

"Well I vote you go" Kono said with a mocked serious face as she raised her hand.

"Yeah and I'm with you Cuz" as Chin raised his.

Danny scowled "What is this?...you can't vote, since when did we start a voting thing."

Both Chin and Kono stared straight faced til Danny gave in. Danny pointed his finger at both "This is a conspiracy and I will get even with both of you"

5

0

Danny quietly swung Steve's door open "Hey...how'd it go?"

Steve slammed his laptop shut, rubbing his face in frustration as he made eye contact with Danny. "The man is a royal pain in my ass…what does he expect from us?" as Steve lurched out of his chair starting to pace. "He wants answers….answers!" as Steve's voice rose. "It's not like we've been sitting around on our asses doing nothing" as Steve slammed his fist down so hard on his desk his poor lap top bounced to attention, beeping erratically as the lid flipped open. Steve stopped frowned at the small device then turned to continue his rant but stopped short when his eyes met his partners.

Danny stood stock-still, his eye brows raised and a sincere look of concern plastered across his face.

"What?"

"We all know how serious this is….and we'll figure this out together and besides…." As Danny waved his hand towards him "You're starting to remind me of someone"

"Who?" Steve said as he got a face trying to figure it out.

Danny turned waving him along "Come on Rambo let's figure this out before you hurt yourself or blow something up"

5

0

Steve and Danny rejoined Chin and Kono at the smart table.

Steve took charge with new determination "Ok let's re-group and start from the beginning….we need to get every bit of information about our victims...Kono I need you to go back to the day they were born if you have too" Steve then turned to Chin "Chin I need you to check with Max…..go back over the causes of death, see if we missed anything….even something that doesn't seem important…we're missing something and it has to be there…..Danny?"

Danny held up his hand to effectively stop Steve from speaking as he continued to read the statement he held in his hand.

"We need to go talk to this person" as Danny pointed to the paper "I think she may have seen something"

"Ok you go…." Steve said

"Alone?" Danny gestured

Steve snatched the papers "it's a 72 year old woman Danny…I'm sure you'll be fine with no back-up"

"Very funny McGarrett…..what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get a hold of Joe…see if he'll come in…..we need some fresh eyes on this" as Steve scanned the screens one more time.

"Got it…keys?" as Danny held out his hand "Can't believe I get to drive my car"

Steve laughed "call me with any news"

"Yes dear" as Danny snatched the keys from Steve's hand.

5

0

Steve was back at his desk sorting through the evidence that they had while he waited for Joe's arrival. He had the names and pictures of all the victims up on his laptop and was sifting through some more statements matching them up to each.

Dawn Stedman a 24 year old female waitress.

Adam Dalton a 25 year old male clerk

Nate Johnson a 64 year old male retired electrician

Nick Fergussen a 37 year old male construction worker, father of 3

And then their most recent victim, Owen Williams a 27 year old student.

Steve was staring at the screen when Kono came back in.

"Ok got one hit so far that is the same for all of them."

"What!...you did?" Steve said glancing up from his computer as she gained his full attention.

"All of them were born in New Jersey"

"What?" as Steve looked back to his computer "Nick Fergussen looks local?"

"Yes technically he is but" as Kono flipped the paper she held " his parents made a trip to New Jersey when his mom was 7 months along, she went into labour early, Nick was born premature in New Jersey" as Kono tapped her paper .

Steve looked back down at his computer screen, the names of the victims jumped out at him, it all started to come together as Steve moved his hand down the screen highlighting the letters. His stomach twisted at the realization "Danno…." came out quietly.

Kono frowned "Steve?"

Steve looked wide eyed to Kono "Danny!" as he pulled his phone out hitting the familiar number as he quickly rose from his desk spinning the small lap top for Kono to see.

Kono's eyes grew wide as she caught what Steve meant.

"Come on! Come on! Come on! Danny! Answer the damn phone" as Steve headed out of his office Kono right behind him.

Steve started to jog towards the exit "Kono send me the address Danny went to…..get Chin, fill him in and get the GPS on Danny's car and send it to me too" Steve was now cursing the unanswered calls as he hit the exit doors with a bang , his heart racing, he could only hope he was wrong.

Kono scrambled making the call to Chin and getting the info Steve needed for Danny, this was already bad and now it may have just gotten worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok i know this one is short but it was a good place to stop...ok for some maybe not...enjoy :)

5

0

Danny figured he would be gone for a few hours, by the time he made it out to Kailua, spoke to the elderly lady, and then made it back to HQ it would be late in the afternoon. The elderly lady's statement didn't make sense. She seemed to have made several attempts at describing a vehicle that she saw in the area with two male occupants. She then changed the subject and rattled on about something entirely different. It appeared the officer taking her statement didn't get her to go back and finish, but allowed her to ramble and then just wrote her off.

Danny had called her and made arrangements to meet with her, he figured with a bit of prodding and patience she might just come up with something concrete that they would have to go on. A vehicle make and the possibility of a description of the driver and passenger would be a great start.

Anything would be a start at this point Danny thought as he strummed his fingers on the steering wheel of his beloved car. He smiled to himself, it definitely was a rarity to drive his car, well at least on a work week. He reached over to turn up the music, at least the drive would give him time to think.

The sound of the music and the rumble of the Camaros engine prevented Danny from hearing the roar of a large F350. The huge truck came out of nowhere, catching the front clip of the Camaro and sending it spinning out of control across both lanes.

The initial hit caused Danny to crack his head on his driver's door window. The glass exploded from the impact, sending thousands of little pieces of glass spraying in and out of the spinning car. Danny instinctively grasped the steering wheel tighter to keep the car under control, but he failed miserably as he found his vision greying along with a sudden lack of coordination.

The car spun completely around three times before coming to rest with its nose dipped into the ditch on the opposite side of the road. The back end had lifted off the ground, allowing the back wheels to remain spinning, as the car tried to continue its horrifying journey. The engine roared as Danny s, semi-conscious form, continued to press the accelerator instead of the brake. His body then folded forward, angled awkwardly against the steering wheel, setting off the horn.

Danny vaguely heard the sound of the large truck pulling up beside the disabled Camaro. The sound of doors and fast approaching feet brought blurred shapes into his view. Two sets of arms struggled to pull him free as he groaned and tried to push their offending hands away. The effort was useless as he felt himself lifted, dragged and dumped into the larger vehicle. He tried to focus but his vision blurred and the pain sent him spiraling into complete darkness.

5

0

Kono had sent Steve the address where Danny was going, she had also sent the GPS signal for the Camaro. Steve had watched in horror as the small red dot lite up his screen, stopped and then disappeared entirely. According to the address and the coordinates he managed to get off the Camaro, prior to losing it , Danny had not yet reached his destination. Steve pressed down harder on the accelerator of his truck, lights flashing and sirens blaring he easily weaved the truck through the limited amount of traffic. According to Kono, Chin was also en route to the last coordinates of Danny's car, both would arrive on scene within minutes of each other.

Steve relentlessly continued to call Danny's phone, the cell would ring then Danny's voice mail would activate. He watched the road as the traffic appeared to slow and maneuvering between cars was becoming increasingly difficult. Finally all the traffic came to a sudden standstill and Steve was left with no choice but to force his way through the heavy blockage to the shoulder of the road. Once he had room he sped forward spraying small bites of gravel in his wake. Soon Chin had found the same route and had managed to catch up following close behind.

The flashing lights from the opposite side of the heavily congested road had both Steve and Chin slamming their vehicles to a stop. Steve was out and running after barely putting his truck into park. He cleared the last of the traffic and his eyes scanned the damaged Camaro. He hesitated slightly as he tried to take in the scene that lay before him. The knowlege that his partner could still be trapped in the confines of the smashed car was suddenly overwhelming.

Chins quick movement beside him and his urgent "Steve" propelled him forward again to face whatever lay amongst the cars wreckage. What he found didn't make him feel any less nauseated.

The Camaro was empty, the emergency response team had only arrived seconds before Steve and Chin, there was no sign of any occupants in or around the car. The driver's door was ajar and the window was smashed. Blood and hair stuck to the remaining sharp edges, Steve closed his eyes willing the sight to be some horrendous nightmare.

"Steve!...Steve!" Chins persistent voice penetrated his distraught mind.

Steve blinked open his eyes focussing on the determined man. Chin had moved to the passenger side of the Camaro, he held firmly in his hand, so Steve could see, a framed photo of Danny, Grace and himself.

Steve swallowed convulsively trying to tamp down the sudden sickness he felt, he glanced up to the sky squeezed his eyes shut and mumbled "no …no …..nooooo" as he scrubbed his hands a crossed his face wishing this was all just a bad dream.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok just another short one to tie you over since the weekend will be busy...

Thank you again for all the reviews, followers etc...I appreciate all of you...it's what keeps us coming back :)

5

0

Steve's phone rang pulling him quickly out of his demeanor "Kono"

"Joe's here…. "as her voice trailed off "Danny?"

That's all it took, it was a magnitude of questions with one word, Steve hesitated "We….we missed him….Dan…" Steve swallowed "Danny's missing…he's gone…." Steve turned away from the Camaro so he could focus, "Go back over everything we have there with Joe….Chin and I "as Steve scanned the scene til his eyes fell on Chins familiar form "will go over everything here…see if we can find anything "the phone went silent as Steve tried to come to terms with the magnitude of the situation.

Kono broke the silence "We'll find him Boss….we will find him" she said with conviction.

"We will!" Steve said, although right now he just wasn't sure, as he hung up.

"Steve?" Steve turned to face Chin "we have a witness over here that may have seen something" as Chin thumbed over his shoulder.

Steve followed the gesture and eyed up a young surfer leaning against his jeep speaking with an officer.

Steve followed Chin over "Steve this is Brody"

"Brody" as Steve put out his hand "Commander McGarrett….you saw what happened?"

"yeah the dude in the car got biffed man"

"Biffed?" Steve looked at Chin.

Chin raised his brows and glance back at Brody "English brah"

Brody shook his head looking confused "ah…you know he ate it…"he looked at Steve then and quickly came out with "he crashed….you know the other two dudes pushed him in the ditch"

"So you saw the other two…."Steve hesitated "dudes?"

"Yeah brah….they were like amped up" Brody made a face when Steve looked like he was going to explode "you know like ah ah stoked…all fired up" Brody quickly said "they were in a hurry….it happened fast…I only had come around that corner back there" as Brody pointed behind him "I only saw the car finish a spinner and then it was in the ditch…..I slowed down brah….didn't want to be part of any beat down"

"Can you give us a description of them?….what they were driving?" Steve was getting anxious.

"They were two big dudes…I wasn't close enough to really see them…one was at the back of the car…the trunk maybe….then they pulled the small guy out of the car threw him in the truck and took off"

"The truck…what was the truck?" Chin pushed

"It was mad brah!" as Brody's eyes lit up.

"Mad!...that's what I'm going to be if you don't start making sense " as Steve moved into Brody's space Chin caught Steve's arm pulling him back.

"Steve…" Chin gestured that he had it. "Brody English brah"

"It was cool…you know all jacked up….a black…or maybe it was dark blue…"Brody frowned trying to think "Ford anyway…dual wheels…you know newer….it had them" as Brody snapped his fingers trying to get the right words "them stacks…you know….blew a whole bunch of black smoke when it took off…it was awesome dude!…couldn't even see it, there was so much smoke" as he smiled happily. "He took off in that direction" as Brody pointed up the road.

"Ok brah how about we get you to tell this officer over here the rest so they can write it down" as Chin steered Brody away from Steve before the man snapped.

When Chin came back Steve was on the phone running a description of the truck to Kono…."yeah well a truck like that someone should know it….it would stand out" he finished the call and eyed Chin as he ran his hand a crossed his face "anything more?"

"No ….the kid wasn't close enough to get a good description or a licence number….maybe we'll get something from the car" as Chin looked back at the damaged Camaro, Steve following his gaze. "They were in a hurry brah, they pulled the GPS in the trunk out…. I think we messed up part of their plan"

"And what part was that?" Steve asked curious.

"I don't think we were suppose to find the car this fast….they may have gotten careless" Chin slapped Steve on the shoulder "Come on brah…..we need to find Danny"

5

0

Danny was still out when the two men that had taken him started to argue. "We weren't suppose to leave the car….you know what the boss said?"

"Yeah well how was I to know he wouldn't keep the car on the dam road?...besides someone was coming"

"Yeah of course someone was coming…..you were suppose to take him out on a side road"

"Hey all he said is he wanted the GPS disabled in the car and to make sure this guy was alive when we brought him"

"Well Im just saying …he's not going to be happy"

"yeah well he won't be happy if he's dead either so you better check him"

"He's fine …."

5

0

As Danny woke he could hear muffled voices, it sounded as if they were arguing. It was only a matter of minutes before Danny remembered the accident. He tried not to move so that he wouldn't draw attention to himself. He knew he was in a truck, he remembered that much, the large front grill heading for his car. Danny grimaced…. my car, he then tried to make mental notes of his predicament. His hands were tied behind his back and his head was pounding a tune to his heartbeat. They must have fastened a seat belt around him too as he could feel something holding him in place. His face felt sticky and he figured that was probably blood. The two men, because it did sound like guys, continued to argue without noticing his subtle movements. Then someone touched him and Danny stiffened. A few more mumbled words and the radio was turned on. The sound sent Danny's head pounding up a few more octaves and he groaned, wincing at his stupid mistake.

"I think he's waking up"

"He better not get sick in my truck….it's bad enough he's bleeding in here"

A hand grabbed Danny's shoulder shaking him "you better not puke"

Yeah like that was going to help Danny thought. He then instinctively opened his eyes to get a look at his abductor, that was a mistake, the trucks interior swirled in and out of focus and sent Danny's stomach rolling.

"I think he's going to puke"

The truck came to an abrupt halt, the door by Danny's head opened, the belt clicked loose and a pair of hands roughly pulled him so he was hanging out the door. The two hands held him from face planting as he heaved. Minutes later he was completely spent, the pain in his head spiking to an unbearable level that left him entirely unaware as he was pulled back into the truck.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this took so long...but my computer developed a mind of it's own and decided to have a crisis...anyway hopefully it's back on track

As always appreciate all the reviews, followers and favourites :)

5

0

Out towards the North shore, a couple of miles inland, and off the main grid sat a large home on a few hundred acres. The home and land had been owned by the same family for eight generations and had been passed down through the years. George Blanco now owned the property, he inherited it from his grandfather Keoki Branco. George was named after his grandfather, but preferred the modern name over his Hawaiian.

George lived on the estate with his parents and grandfather til he was 10 years old. When his father was killed in an accident, his mother packed them up and moved back to LA to be closer to her own family. George started running the streets of LA and was in and out of jail all through his teen years. Now in his late twenties he had gotten wiser, always keeping steps ahead of the law and no longer getting caught.

George's illegal activities had been kept from his grandfather, so when his grandfather past away the estate was left to him, his only living relative. Keoki, however was aware of some of the trouble his grandson was in, so he applied conditions, and the estate would remain in trust until the conditions were met.

George had to live at the estate for a total of 5 years, the estate would pay all maintenance, taxes and utilities directly related to the property. However George was required to seek employment to cover his own personal expenses within that time frame. Once the obligations were met the estate and monies of the estate would be signed over to him in its entirety.

George had been ecstatic over the inheritance but not the conditions. His only alternative was to continue his criminal activities from Hawaii establishing his business dealings from there. Creating what he thought would be an indestructible empire once he had fulfilled his grandfather's wishes.

Less than a month ago George had received a phone call with a business proposal that he couldn't resist. The man remained nameless, George would receive one hundred thousand dollars, fifty thousand up front with a list of names and detailed instructions. Once the job was finished, to the man's satisfaction, he would receive the balance and be considered for other business propositions.

George sat at his desk with the list in his hand as he went over the final details. Each name had been scratched off except one. The instructions were that this one was not to be killed, he had a contact number to call once his job was complete. Soon this would be over and he would get his remaining money, he smiled as he glanced out the window, his men would be there soon with one Danny Williams.

5

0

The rest of the journey to the old estate had gone well. Danny had passed out making both men's job easier. The big truck rumbled up to the front of the main house, George met both men at the front entrance. Danny was roughly hauled out of the back of the truck. He hung limply between both men, blood still dripped slowly down the side of his face.

"He better not be dead you goons" as George grabbed Danny by his hair pulling his head back to get a better look at him. The rough handling barely elicited a sound from the injured man, as both men struggled to hold all his weight upright.

"He only hit his head boss….he's fine"

"Take him in there "as George gestured to a cellar entrance.

The cellar was large and contained a few different rooms, George had set up the one room to contain his new guest. It was dark, damp and cold and George's two goons dumped Danny onto the small cot in the corner, the old door was then slammed shut and locked.

George paid his two men then went to make his phone call. The call was answered on the third ring but the man on the other end was not happy.

"You're men are a liability"

"They did their job….we've done everything you asked "George was quick to defend himself and his men's actions.

"They got messy….they left a trail right to you…..that trail will then lead to me….that was not part of the plan"

"I don't understand….we have the man here, that's what you wanted" George said

"I thought I was dealing with someone that was a little more professional George, I'm disappointed….they left the car….they were seen and then they use a truck that can be easily traced….do you think I'm stupid and I wouldn't have someone watching you " the man got angry.

"Wh…what do you want me to do?" George stuttered unsure.

"Tie up your loose ends….all of them!... then call me" as the phone went dead.

George hung up rubbing both his hands down his face, he looked back out his window at the lifted black Ford, then to his two men who were acting like idiots, laughing and counting their money. The man was right…they were a liability.

5

0

Steve and Chin had driven in the direction Brody had said the truck had gone, but there was too many routes the truck could have taken, including areas that only an off road vehicle could have traveled. An hour later they were both back at the crash site, Max was carefully going over the car.

"Max?" Steve was quick to seek out his opinion.

"Detective Williams would have sustained a substantial head injury…." As he picked hair from the remaining glass "quit possible a concussion judging from the impact….I'm surprised though that the cars airbag did not deploy…..possibly it's a malfunction" as Max appeared deep in thought.

"Ok so he was probably knocked out "Steve said

"If he wasn't, he certainly would have been disoriented and that of course would depend if he sustained any further injuries" as Max gestured to the damaged car. Max looked at both Chin and Steve "I'm sorry Commander I'm just…." as Max tried to retract his last statement as he witnessed the grim looks on both their faces.

"It's ok Max…." as Steve waved him back to his work.

Chin and Steve stayed at the crash site til the Camaro was on the hook, soon as the tow truck pulled away with the car they both headed back to their vehicles.

Steve reached for the handle of his truck, he stopped as a strange feeling came over him. He scanned the tree line over the top of his truck, then turned scanning it behind him. Chin stopped catching Steve's gaze he then mirrored Steve's movements.

"What is it Brah?" Chin asked curious.

"I don't know…..something…" as Steve glanced one more time before sliding into his truck and heading back to HQ.

5

0

When Steve and Chin got back, Kono was busy at the smart table getting a list together of possible vehicles, while Joe was going over some of the evidence they already had.

"Joe….thanks for coming" Steve grasped his hand slapping him on the shoulder "Kono what do we have?"

"Ok there are three here…." Kono frowned "one is a little odd"

"Why's that?" Steve said as everyone looked over the info Kono had on the smart table.

"Well this one here" as Kono pointed to it "A Mr Jim Cook has a PO box for an address ….the other two have proper addresses…." as Kono looked at all three men.

"Ok that gives us one each to check out" Chin hastily said

"Ok…first off, no one is flying solo" Steve quickly made his point " we don't know if this is someone that has targeted Danny or all of us….Chin and I will check out the two addresses, Kono see if you can get a proper address from the post office for this other one and let us know."

"Joe…" as Steve moved away from Chin and Kono "I need fresh eyes on what we have…."

Joe could read a magnitude of worry etched across Steve's face "I'll help any way I can son"

Steve nodded then scanned all the monitors on the screens "see if we've missed anything..." as he drifted in thought.

"Steve?" Chin quietly caught his attention.

Steve acknowledged with a quick look "let's go"

"What about Denning?" Kono asked

"He can wait…Danny's our priority" as Steve turned abruptly heading for the door, Chin gave Kono and Joe a solemn look before jogging to catch up.

5

0

Steve climbed back into his truck with Chin, both trucks had checked out, so they could only hope Kono would come up with something. They hadn't driven long before Steve's phone rang.

"Kono….you get anything"

"Nothing Boss….the post office has no street address for the box…I've ran his name and drivers ID and nothing comes up…Joe's trying to run down some shops that do custom 4x4 work….see if we can get any hits that way"

"Ok Kono we're on our way back" Steve hung up. Chin leaned his head back staring at the roof of the truck, both men were clearly frustrated…everything was moving too slow….and slow wasn't going to get Danny back.

5

0

Back at HQ everyone was going over everything they had. Danny had no ties with any of the victims, either personal or professional. None of the 4x4 shops could come up with anything that matched closely to the truck, nor could they get any leads on the truck owned by Jim Cook, it was like the man didn't exist.

Steve sat in his office staring at his computer screen, he rubbed his hands on his temples trying to will the splitting headache he had away. No matter how many times he looked at photos and read the reports, nothing clicked. It was late or maybe it was early, Steve really wasn't sure anymore, he just knew his partner was missing. How was he going to explain to Grace her Danno was missing, he closed his eyes with a groan as his rubbed the back of his neck.

A knock at his door drew his attention, Joe smiled holding up a cup of coffee "I'd say you need sleep but I figured you'd only agree on a coffee."

"Thanks" as Steve tiredly reached for it hoping it would help abate his pounding head. He took a drink glancing back at his screen then looking back at Joe "I can't figure out anything, there's nothing here…it's like Danny fell off the face of the earth….I don't even know how he fits into this." Steve set the cup down leaning back tiredly rubbing his face staring up to the ceiling. "Joe I haven't felt like this..."

Before Steve could finish the phone rang, Steve sat forward staring at it as the sound caught everyone's attention "McGarrett" as he listened closely he sucked in breath and squeezed his eyes closed "We're on our way."

Chin and Kono moved to the office door as Steve hung up, he locked eyes with them "We have two bodies."

5

0

The tension was thick in the truck on the drive to the crime scene, Joe would occasionally look in Steve's direction, he was at a loss for words for the man sitting beside him. In the short time he had been here he could see the bond the two men shared, the whole team for that matter. He wasn't sure what the reaction would be if this turned out bad, but he was prepared to stay for whatever the fallout would be.

The sun was just beginning to rise by the time Steve noticed the flashing lights. The site made him feel nauseated as he gripped the steering wheel tighter, his knuckles whitening under the strain. His mind was reeling trying to deal with the possibilities that might lie ahead.

As he turned the corner and the whole scene came into view, Steve could just make out the silhouette of a large truck in the early morning sun. He parked and stared at the scene before him. Seconds later Kono and Chin pulled up. Joe sat quietly giving Steve the time he needed to process the sight before him.

Steve had his eyes squeezed shut and his arms rigid against the steering wheel as he let out a puff of air relaxing as much as he could he eyed Joe.

"Ready son?" as he clasped Steve's shoulder before opening the door to get out.

Chin and Kono waited then joined both Steve and Joe as they made their way over to the crime scene.

Max spotted them and quickly intercepted "Commander" the sound of his voice catching everyone's attention" I just wanted to let you know….it's not Detective Williams."

Steve let out his breath running his hand up his face he looked towards the truck "Who is it?"

"We are still trying to figure that out…there's no ID" as Max moved back towards the truck "Both were shot close range….and" as Max opened the back door "there appears to be blood on the back seat that is not related to what happened here" as he gestured to the front seat.

"The truck seems to match what that kid said" Chin said as he looked the truck over.

"Yeah it does….Max check that blood type to Danny's….I think this is the truck" and Steve pointed to the two victims "and these are probably our two suspects" Steve glanced around then "Now where the hell is Danny"

5

0

Danny groaned as he slowly woke, he didn't think he was in the truck anymore, there was no movement or noise for that matter. He sluggishly blinked his eyes open, the small bulb hanging from the ceiling cut through his scrambled brain like a knife. He slammed his eyes shut again before the room spun him off of whatever he was lying on.

"Oh god…" he slowly worked his way into a sitting position, leaning forward he grasped both sides of his head with his hands. He figured if he held on tight enough everything would stop moving. Finally he was able to keep his eyes open, well partially as he scanned his surroundings. The room wasn't very big and there were no windows so Danny wasn't even sure of the time. He carefully got up holding the wall for balance as he shuffled to the door, he rattled the knob, it was securely locked "dam".

He slowly made his way back to the cot "Terrific….why do I always get the shitty accommodations?" as he slid his hand to the cut on his head hissing when he realized that wasn't a good idea.

A noise from the doorway nearly had Danny on his knees, his head and body not able to keep up with his quick reaction.

"Good you're awake" as George tossed a bottle of water at Danny's feet, and as quickly as he came, he was gone.

"Hey!" Danny yelled only to have his head nearly explode. He ground his teeth together squeezing his eyes shut as he rode out the pain.

5

0

George had followed through with disposing of the liabilities on his end. Getting rid of his two goons had been easier than he thought. He smiled as he headed for the phone, he had always been a good talker, able to con anyone into believing anything he was doing. His grandfather use to tell him he made friends easily. He found it funny now what he could accomplish when people believed he was their friend.

All he wanted now was the rest of his money, he didn't want to be hanging onto some cop too long. He grabbed the phone to make the call, the man seemed pleased. George hung up leaning back in his chair, he locked his hands behind his head and smiled, the man would be here in a few hours to collect his guest.


	6. Chapter 6

I want to thank everyone that has left reviews, especially those that I may have overlooked and not responded back too...

5

0

The team once again gathered around the smart table. The big Ford had only arrived on the Island two weeks ago, shipped over from the mainland. They were able to track the truck to several shops from receipts that had been in the glove box. The trucks owner, Jim Cook, was one of the victims. The other man had yet to be identified. The few people that were contacted on the mainland knew very little about Jim and nobody recognised the other man. The blood on the back seat had indeed been a match to Danny's. That alone added no comfort to the situation other than they seemed to be going in the right direction. However, the death of both suspects had effectively stopped the trail cold in their attempt to locate him.

5

0

Danny had sipped slowly on the cool water, he knew he had a concussion and he really wasn't up to getting sick again. He needed to get it together and prepare himself for the next time the man came into the room. Possibly he could get the upper hand if he could get over the dizziness he felt. He wasn't sure how long he had been gone but he was certain McGarrett and the rest of the team would be looking for him.

Danny slowly got up and moved around the small room, his head pounding in time with his heart. He stopped several times leaning into the cool wall. He noticed his chest hurt every time he lifted his arms or tried to take a deep breath. He didn't think anything was broken, just bruised from the Camaros seat belt. He made several trips around the room before he needed to sit down and rest. It was only then that he noticed the cot was bolted together in sections using round pipe.

Danny smiled as he slowly worked away at undoing the bolts. Maybe he had just lucked out…..the guy didn't appear to be very smart.

A few minutes later Danny held an 18" piece of pipe in his hand. He gripped it tight giving it a swing. The momentum sent his head reeling as he reached out to steady himself against the wall. He blinked a few times to get his head clear and then moved over to the door. He got himself comfortable as he waited.

5

0

George was getting impatient, holding onto people wasn't what he did, and this type of work was for his hired help. But unfortunately his hired help didn't work out so now George was forced to play the waiting game. He wouldn't have minded so much, but a cop? or in this case a member of Five O, George wasn't even sure what that meant nor at this point cared. He just wanted to turn this guy over and get the rest of his money.

George reached under his desk and flicked the cameras on. He had them put up a few days ago so he could monitor anything around the outside of the main house. The man he was waiting for made him nervous, George hadn't felt like that since he was a kid. He wasn't sure what it was, he hadn't even met the guy, but there was something in his voice that seemed completely callous. George sensed he needed to be cautious and that possible the man had someone watching him here. He checked the monitors one more time then glanced out the window to the main entrance. He rubbed his hands nervously a crossed his face and checked his watch. He had time to check on his guest once more before the man showed up.

George went to the cellar through his office, behind one of the shelves was a hidden doorway. His grandfather had it made so he could sneak down for wine and preserves without his wife catching him. George smiled as he remembered the tales his grandfather use to tell him when he was small. His grandmother had died when he was young and he didn't really remember her. He remembered from his grandfathers stories, the hidden doorway had not been hidden long, apparently his grandmother was an extremely smart lady.

George smiled as the fuzzy feeling he use to get around his grandfather, suddenly bubbled to the surface. He stopped mid step on his way to the cellar room, a sudden feeling of guilt washing over him. He scoffed shaking the feeling away as quickly as it had surfaced.

George stopped at the cellar door, hesitating slightly he grasped the knob unlocking it as he twisted. He slowly pushed the door open scanning the room til his eyes fell onto the empty cot. "Shit" he pulled the door back slightly to look behind it.

5

0

Danny had unintentionally swung low catching George a crossed his chest and shoulders. The unexpected impact had only sent him sprawling across the floor and still very much conscious. Danny had hoped to make a more accurate swing and knock George out. He now had a bigger fight on his hands than he anticipated, and he knew he didn't have the stamina to last long. He launched himself at George again before the man had too much time to recover. The second swing hit home and George was out.

"Thank god" Danny puffed out as he dropped the pipe needing both his hands to keep from falling completely on his face. He squeezed his eyes shut willing his head to cooperate as he struggled to get his feet back under himself. A short beep had him quickly blinking his eyes open. He glanced at George frowning….another short beep…. Danny tracked the sound, patting George's pockets and was rewarded with a cell phone.

"Yes" as he held it up to see….no service… flashed on the screen as the phone bleeped again.

A rush of adrenaline had Danny on his feet despite his aching head, he grabbed the pipe and headed for the open door. He cautiously glanced out, he knew there should be two more men, the ones from the truck, at least if he was remembering right. He moved into the hall and made it to the outside door. He slowly pushed it open, the bright sunlight blinded him as he slammed his eyes shut.

"Come on come on I don't have time for this "Danny quietly mumbled as he cautiously blinked his eyes open willing them to adjust to the bright light. He quickly scanned his surroundings as he moved along the side of the house. He kept himself hidden in the greenery following it towards the heavier bush away from the house. Once Danny felt he had sufficient cover from any prying eyes he held the cell phone up to see if he had service.

"Shit…come on…" as Danny turned moving it up and down to get service. The sound of a vehicle coming quickly drew his attention, Danny ducked down lower, scanning the driveway. A black SUV came into view slowly making its way to the house. Danny knew he needed to get going, but curiosity had him squinting through the under growth to get a better view.

Five men got out….two stood at the truck and three went to the front door of the house. Danny shifted to get a better look, the one man knocked, while the other stood to the right of the door. The man in the middle turned facing out scanning his surroundings. Danny's eyes grew wide, he fell back on his butt and stifled a groan, as he quickly scrambled to his feet. "No no no no it can't be" he quietly mouthed, he needed to get going now.

Danny kept to the trees but followed the roadway leading away from the house, it seemed to be the most appropriate direction. He kept on the higher side trying to get the phone to work while listening for any approaching vehicles. He figured he wouldn't have a lot of time before the man he jumped was found and soon they would be looking for him.

Danny felt like his sense of direction was scrambled, although he presumed his pounding head and blurring vision had something to do with it. He would catch glimpses of the ocean through the trees, but everything seemed wrong. He had already taken a couple of tumbles, which wasn't helping to clear his head. Now his chest hurt even more as he struggled to take in air. He slowed down to check the phone again, when he raised it up as high as he could reach, he thought he seen a bar. He swiped the sweat off his brow and blinked rapidly to clear his vision as he stared intensely at the small device.

One bar…he had one bar and a little more hill, he climb further gaining two more bars as he quickly typed in the familiar number….he stopped waiting for it to connect . Danny scanned the treeline while the phone rang, he thought he heard something but he wasn't sure. He tried to slow his breathing as he concentrated on his surroundings and the ringing phone. He knew they were coming and he needed to get moving.

5

0

Steve sat at his desk, he ran his hand through his hair gripping the back of his neck as he studied his computer screen in front of him. The silence was broken with the sound of his phone, without even taking his eyes off the screen he grabbed it placing it to his ear.

"McGarrett" came out gruff and loud.

Kono and Chin both looked towards his office from the computer table.

The silence on the other end drew his attention away from his screen, "McGarrett!" as he glanced at the phone to see if it was still connected.

A sound of someone trying to catch their breath "who is this?" Steve barked out.

A sound…it was mumbled, then static, like the person was trying to get enough air to speak.

Steve gripped the phone, trying to push past the static, listening to catch any words, his stomach clenched "Danny?"

Then there is was "St….Steve?" it came out weak but rushed.

Steve jumped up, his chair spinning backwards cracking into his bookshelves. Two long strides his was out his door "Danny!….Danny talk to me" his hand waving Kono and Chin into action as they started a trace. Steve placed the phone on the computer table hitting speaker.

"Steve" came out clearer, it was panicked sounding.

"Danny where are you?…talk to me partner….." he heard rustling like Danny was on the move.

"Don…don't know…trees…..stu….stupid ….jungle….." that made them all smile.

"Danny concentrate…" Steve needed him to give them some clues "What do you see ?...Danny?"

"Everything….everything is wrong…it's op….opposite…water….." there was a grunt and a pain filled groan.

Steve glanced to Kono and Chin, worry evident on all their faces

"Danny?...Danny how bad are you hurt?"

"My my head….hur…hurts to breath…" a bunch of mumbling that neither Steve, Chin or Kono could follow.

"Danny?"

"They…they're coming…can't….can't….tell Grace…."Danny groaned

Steve grimaced Danny was struggling to stay on his game, he was trying to give them the info they needed, but he was hurt, alone and the confusion evident in his voice. Steve tried to get him to focus.

"Danny…Danny who's coming?...Danny?"

"Gh…ghosts…." Danny barely got out as more sounds erupted, then the muffled sound of voices, the distinct sound of gunfire and the guttural scream from Danny as the phone went dead.

5

0

I know you guys can all hate me now for stopping here


	7. Chapter 7

Ok I only posted this short piece from the next chapter, as i, much like yourselves, hate being left waiting...

5

0

Danny had no sooner gotten Steve on the phone, when he heard the distinct sound of someone approaching. He turned blindly taking off in the opposite direction, instinctively ducking and weaving around the undergrowth. He vaguely caught bits and pieces of Steve's pleas as he desperately tried to gain more ground. He frantically tried to answer as he slipped, stumbled and fell in his futile attempt to escape.

Danny landed face down squeezing his eyes shut, the smiling face of his daughter filled his aching head "They….they're coming…can't….tell Grace…" Danny groaned into the phone.

Steve's firm voice cut through his fuzzy mind, dragging him back to the here and now "Danny….Danny who's coming?... Danny?"

Danny rolled onto his back facing the advancing sound of rushing feet "Gh….ghosts…" as he pushed the phone under the loose vegetation by his side. Danny scrambled to his feet knocking the first man down as he cleared the bush. He grabbed for the dropped gun spinning to shoot as a second man cleared the bush firing as he advanced on Danny. The shot caught Danny low on his left side, a throaty yelp passed his lips as he dropped clutching his side. His body curled naturally into the pain, unknowingly pressing the phone beneath him off.

5

0

Steve looked expectantly at Kono for the location.

Kono sadly shook her head negative to the trace "It's disposable".

"Nooooooooooo" as Steve grabbed his phone sending it smashing against the far wall, splintering it into tiny pieces.

Kono quickly gathered the pieces and headed to have Steve's phone replaced, knowing it was important, and Steve would realize that as soon as he calmed down.

Chin, he waited patiently for the storm to pass as Steve paced back and forth across the room.

"Opposite….what did he mean?" Steve was frustrated, he leaned heavy on the computer table "play it…" as he motioned to Chin.

Chin hit the recording from the conversation. Steve listened closely to every word Danny said right down to his pained filled groans. Steve hung his head as he supported himself with both arms pressed into the computer table. His mind reeling as he fought the urge to drive his fist through the table as the anger bubbled within.

Chin watched with concern waiting for the next eruption.

He pushed himself abruptly from the table "Opposite?...ghosts?" Steve mumbled as he turned staring towards Danny's office.

The conversation from weeks ago came back _"yes I know that….but everything considered….it was highly doubtful a person would survive a fall of that magnitude…..really Steven…..let's catch some real bad guys…..and quit chasing ghost for a while….."_

Steve turned facing Chin, that eerie feeling he kept getting, the one he couldn't explain like he was being watched suddenly became clear "Wo-Fat….Wo-Fat has Danny"

"What!..." Chin's eyes grew wide as if Steve just lost it "how is that possible? He's dead Steve"

"They never found a body and a few weeks ago Danny brought it up…." Steve paced jabbing the air at the computer table "he told me….."Steve looked up catching a breath of air and then looked directly at Chin "he told me to quit chasing ghosts…it has to be….otherwise it doesn't make sense" the door swishing open drew both Chin and Steve's attention.

Kono held up the new phone with a slight smile.

5

0

"I told you I wanted him alive" a familiar voice stated.

The crack of another gun firing made Danny flinch. The sound of a body falling close to his made him blink his eyes open. Two sightless eyes stared directly through him, as blood dripped from a hole dead center. Danny grunted trying to move away, the pain in his side radiating through his whole body, effectively stilling him in his attempt.

"Get him up" the familiar voice was back.

Danny's arm was pulled upward, his body painfully followed as someone moved to his other side hauling him up on both his feet. He hung limp between both men, as the man with the familiar voice, loomed in front of him.

His shirt was roughly tugged open and the man sneered "You'll live for as long as I'll need you"

Danny slowly raised his head, locking eyes with his captor " Y..You.." Danny swallowed "You're dead"

"Sorry to disappoint you….Detective Williams…."

"You're dead!" Danny interrupted with more conviction as he locked eyes with the familiar face, making his point clear.

Wo Fat smiled at his courage as he coldly spoke"take him back to the house"

5

0

see they are all still fine...sort of...I never kill the ones I like :)


	8. Chapter 8

Alright I know this is being posted painfully slow, I'll try to speed it up a little...thanks again to everyone that is sticking with me :)

5

0

Kono passed Steve his new phone, he nodded his thanks as he stared at the monitors again deep in thought.

"What do you think he meant by opposite?" Chin questioned.

Steve clenched his fists shaking his head "don't know"

"What was the ghost?... Kono looked at them both curious.

"Steve thinks Danny is referring to Wo-Fat" Chin says filling Kono quickly in on what she missed.

"Wo-Fat?..." she gasps "he has Danny?" As Kono's eyes get big she looks to Steve. "I thought he was dead?"

Steve turns to face her "I…" but his phone rings grabbing his attention, he quickly glances at them and answers.

"McGarrett….yes Governor…. I'll be right there" Steve hangs up, flashing the cousins a grave look as he heads for the door.

5

0

"Look Governor….I believe Wo-Fat has Danny" as Steve's anger starts to boil.

"You think this…why?... because of a phone call?…..and what your partner said?" as Denning waves his hand out clearly frustrated at how slow everything is moving.

"We've gotten no leads…and we have two dead suspects…one we can't even identify….what would you like us to do?" Steve's hands clench, his body rigid as he tries desperately to keep his cool.

"Well I have 5 victims' families that want answers…..and I'm not getting anything from you, your team or HPD" as Denning bangs his desk to clearly get his point across.

"Yeah" as Steve steps forward intimidatingly "I can't give something that I don't have"

Dennings shoulders slumped slightly and his voice softens somewhat "and now I'm supposed to believe the disappearance of your partner is connected to" as Denning waves his hand towards the files on his desk "to all these murders".

"I believe it is sir…I just need time" as Steve seems to back down slightly too.

"This whole Wo-Fat thing is getting too personal Commander….it's like you're on your own vendetta, I can't have a repeat of what happened before."

Steve only nods trying to keep his cool.

"I'll give you 24 hours…."as Dennings stares directly at Steve "to prove Wo Fat is still alive, and the disappearance of your partner is tied into these" as Denning's picks up the files "after that I expect you and your team to come up with answers to these murders" as he waves the files in Steve's direction.

Steve spins abruptly heading for the door, as he reaches for the handle he turns "Just so you know….this got personal when they took my partner" as he pulls the door open hard, cracking it against the inner wall. "And no one, not even you "as Steve points in Denning's direction "will stand in the way of us finding him" and then he's gone leaving Denning's staring after him.

Steve wasn't sure if he had handled that appropriately, Danny was always the one to keep the peace. He just knew his number one priority now was finding Danny, everything else could wait. He didn't care if he got fired, he didn't care about anything but finding his partner. If Wo-Fat was alive and had Danny, this had just gotten more than personal. He just hoped Chin and Kono felt the same way.

5

0

When Steve got back to the office Joe was back too" Joe" he acknowledged as he turned his attention to Chin and Kono.

"Boss" Kono asked quizzically at his odd expression or what Danny would say…his face.

"Chin …Kono I need you two to head out to the base" Kono and Chin look at each other and back to Steve.

"The base?" they both say, trying to catch up to Steve's train of thought.

"Look if you…"Steve hesitates "Denning…."

"Look brah….we don't care about Denning.." Chin looks to Kono to make sure she is with him, she nods in confirmation "Whatever we need to do for Danny…that's all that matters here."

"It's just we could…"Steve falters again, knowing this decision could lead to dispersing Five O. He himself was prepared to walk, but he couldn't make that choice for Kono and Chin.

"Danny's Ohana Steve" Kono pipes up "Ohanas always first" as she smiles.

"We're with you Steve….whatever you decide to do brah" Chin firmly says.

"Ok then….I need both of you to head back over to the base….we've missed something….maybe something in the bunkers" Steve wipes his hand down his face "something in the bunkers….I think.." as Steve's voice trails off suddenly deep in thought. He quickly recovers "I'll call and get you clearance at the gate….Joe and I are going to get a helicopter…check out the cliff….we'll meet you there in" as he looks at his watch "an hour"

"Got it" Chin and Kono say in unison, heading for the door.

"Chin take my truck" Steve says tossing him the keys. "All my gears in it"

Chin easily catches them then quickly jogs after Kono.

Joe looks quizzically at Steve

"I have twenty four hours to tie Danny into these murders and prove Wo-Fat is alive…I need to start back at the base….at the cliff….there has to be something there" Steve pleadingly looks at Joe.

"Ok….let's go get us a chopper" as Joe slaps Steve on the shoulder heading for the door.

5

0

Joe and Steve raise their voices over the thump of the helicopter blades. The pilot was able to get the chopper close to the cliffs edge since the weather was so mild. Steve scans the cliff face from the point where he and Wo-Fat had gone over, to the small outcrop Danny had rescued him from. Joe points to a small darkened crevice within the rock face, it was just below the first outcrop on what appeared to be a second ledge.

"It could be just a shadow" Joe yells over the whirling sound from the chopper blades.

"We'll put this down and check" as Steve motions to the pilot to head into the base and land.

5

0

Chin and Kono had already gone back through the bunkers, finding nothing unusual from the few months prior. Steve and Joe meet up with them back by the vehicles.

Steve starts digging through his back tool box pulling out a back pack, harness and ropes.

"Steve?" Chin asks, as Kono looks just as curious.

"There's something just below where I fell….not sure what it is" as Steve looks hopeful "maybe….maybe it's nothing, but we need to check it out"

"Well let's go" Joe speaks up to keep Steve focused and away from the guilt ridden thoughts he keeps drifting to.

5

0

Back at the cliffs edge Joe ties the rope off to a tree, as Steve prepares to descend to the first outcrop. This first outcrop was fairly easy as Steve braces himself to go down to the second outcrop. He glances down at the raging surf below but as he moves out onto the edge more he can easily make out the second ledge. His eyes track the rock face, effortlessly picking a path that he could climb without the aid of ropes. Despite what it looks like the climb was easy, as Steve's feet firmly come to rest on the second ledge.

He tugs the rope twice letting Chin, Kono and Joe know he has made it. There is just enough room to stand comfortably pressed slightly into the rocks. The ledge is about six feet in length and seems to disappear into the darkened corner. Steve's eyes scan the area that is shadowed, it is deceiving from this vantage point as well, but it doesn't appear to end.

Steve moves along the edge towards the corner, forcing his eyes to adjust to the dim light. He pulls a flash light out of his pack, the bright light breaks through the darkness, casting an eerie glow deep into the fracture between the rocks. Steve moves closer getting his first real look, there is an opening and it's just big enough to squeeze through.

He flashes the light over the jagged rocks that lead into the opening. The lights beam flickers a crossed a light piece of material that is fluttering slightly in the breeze. Steve reaches out pulling it from the sharp rock it has stuck to.

His mind flashes back to the night on the ledge, as the sun was just beginning to set, Wo-Fat stood goading him on, as his shirt flapped slightly in the evening breeze. Steve stares at the small piece of material in his hand "Wo –Fat" he seethes as he scrunches the material into his fist, pushing it deep within his front pocket.

Steve slips off his pack and climbs out of the harness, he clips the rope onto both and leaves them lying on the ledge. He easily squeezes through the small opening, carefully maneuvering through the jagged areas until the crevice opens up into a more natural footpath. The pathway is dimly lit, damp and slippery in spots but the climb is easy. It moves upwards towards a natural light, the two rock faces that appeared as one on the outside, are actually split in two in the middle. The path was easily manageable as Steve works his way along, using his flashlight to help light the way. He has to climb up the last few feet, where he finds himself standing on a bluff overlooking the area above the cliff. He watches, well hidden in the tree line, Chin, Kono and Joe as they stand at the cliffs edge, the rope firmly in Joe's hand, the harness and pack dangling off the end.

"Shit" as Steve suddenly realizes his stupid mistake, he pulls out his phone hitting the familiar number.

"Steve!" Chin quickly says, looking around "Where are you?"

"Look behind you" as Steve moves out from the trees for them to see.

Relieve flashes off all their faces at Steve's sudden, safe reappearance. Maybe Denning was right, he was on his own vendetta, as he quickly moves down the bluff to meet up with them.

"Sorry" Steve is quick to say as he digs into his front pocket pulling out the small stained material handing it to Kono "Get Max to check it….it's a piece of Wo-Fat's shirt from that night…..he stood up there" as Steve points to the bluff "and watched everything that night…..a path leads there from the second ledge"

Steve moves angrily back and forth "I knew it!...dam it….now Danny" he sucks in a breath as he swipes his hand over his face.

"Steve none of us knew…. "Chin catches Steve's arm trying to stop his pacing "It's not your fault…"

Steve's phone ringing stops Chin from going further.

"McGarrett" Steve answers gruffly the frustration in his voice evident.

"What!" Steve swipes his hand back through his hair grasping the back of his neck, as he looks at Chin, Kono and Joe "We'll be right there" Steve slides the phone back into his pocket grabbing his gear "Kamekona may have something"

5

0

Danny was practically dragged, he tried desperately to get his feet under himself but failed as the excruciating pain from his side made him feel sick. He feebly attempted to staunch the flow of blood with his one hand but was unsuccessful as his arms were jerked upwards in an attempt to keep him vertical and moving.

Danny wasn't sure how long it had taken to get back to the house, he had lost track of time and he was almost certain he may have passed out part of the way. His next conscious thought was being dropped unceremoniously on a dirt floor, the vague sound of a chain and the familiar click of cuffs as his world went black.


	9. Chapter 9

As always appreciate the reviews, favourites and followers...enjoy :)

5

0

George stood at the cellar door, he watched the cop as he lay motionless within the cellar room. The man that called himself Wo- Fat had returned with him not that long ago. George blinked past the massive headache he had compliments of his unconscious guest. At one time he would have felt unsympathetic to the cop's predicament, but something stirred within him, something that he long ago suppressed. George tried to shake the familiar feeling, he was tougher than this, he ruled his neighborhood in the streets of LA, Hawaii was making him soft he thought….he shouldn't feel guilty about any of this. This was a job, one that he was being paid well for.

That warm fuzzy feeling was back again, the same one he got as a young boy with his grandfather, then remorse and disappointment clouded his memories at the thought of what he had become. He rubbed his face roughly trying to push back his sudden guilt ridden thoughts. He frowned as the cop stirred in obvious pain, what did this man Wo- Fat want with him? A noise coming from the outside doorway drew his attention, he took one last look at the cop and then quickly made his way back to his hidden doorway.

5

0

Wo- Fat had four more hired guns show up, one that was known in their business as Doc, who had some medical training. He needed to make sure that McGarrett's partner remained alive, at least long enough to get his plan in motion. Wo-Fat took two of his men and Doc into the cellar to check on the Detective.

Danny was still out, but Wo-Fat wasted no time, as the two men hauled him to his feet pinning him against the wall. The man known as Doc checked Danny's wound.

"The bullet is still in there…..doesn't appear that it hit anything vital "as Doc poked in around the open wound. Danny grunted as the pain was slowly pulling him back to awareness.

"So he'll live?" Wo-Fat asked.

"It'll get infected if you don't take that bullet out….and he looks like he bled lots…he's weak…." Doc stopped his rambling "What do you want me to do?"

"Long as he lives for a few days….that's all I need ….do whatever you need to do so that happens" Wo- Fat watched as Danny seemed to be coming around.

"How nice of you to join us Detective Williams" Wo- Fat said as he watched Danny try to focus on him.

5

0

The last thing Danny could clearly remember was getting shot and then the vague recollection of returning to the house. Now he felt trapped, his body was pinned like a vise against a solid surface and as much as his head was spinning he was sure he was upright, although he hadn't been able to keep his eyes open long enough to confirm that. Somebody or something was poking him in the side, the pain it caused was agonizing and as hard as he tried, he wasn't able to get away from it. Finally it stopped long enough for him to blink his eyes open.

"How nice of you to join us Detective Williams" came from the man that stood in front of him.

"You!" Danny fumed.

"Yes …me" as Wo –Fat smiled.

"What…what do you want?" Danny managed to get out without sounding weak.

"That really shouldn't be too hard for you….Detective" Wo-Fat mocked "It's your partner I want, but it seems you and the rest of your team" as he waved towards Danny "keep getting in my way….so I'll get rid of all of you….then I'll get rid of Commander McGarrett."

"You'll never get him…." Danny breathlessly got out.

"I'm dead Detective…..he'll never suspect it's me…and you're my bait" Wo –Fat said with confidence.

"He…." Danny swallowed the words, he couldn't let Wo-Fat know that Steve already thought he was alive and that Danny had confirmed that with the call he made.

"He?… what was that Detective?" Wo-Fat asks curious.

"He's smarter than you "Danny smiles past the pain "you're nothing but trash compared to him…and our team".

Wo-Fat steps into Danny's personal space "We'll see about that Detective….you're the bait and I know he'll come….what's his motto…"Wo- Fat taunts "Leave no man behind."

Danny pulls on his restrained arms, then kicks out catching Wo-Fat hard, but misses his mark.

Wo-Fat grunts from the unexpected attack and strikes out catching Danny with a solid blow across the face.

Danny's head snaps sideways but he stays upright thanks to the two goons holding him. His vision blurs as he spits the blood from his mouth "McGarrett's better than you…he always will be…you….you are nothing….you can't even fight your own battles without help from your cronies….what are you going to do?...let them do your dirty work for you too?" Danny glares as he tries to focus on Wo-Fat, he knows he's pushing buttons but he doesn't care.

Danny's sudden burst of adrenaline is fueled solely on the belief that Steve and the rest of the team are on their way. What Danny doesn't realize is the phone he had hidden was off, and nobody knows where he is. But his heroics are short lived, as Wo-Fat steps closer, Danny brazenly spits a second time, right in his face.

Wo- Fat loses it and lashes out again, catching Danny twice more in the face then several times in the lower abdomen, leaving him gasping for air as his visions greys and his body slumps towards the floor. Both men struggle to hold him upright as Wo- Fat reins in his rage eyeing Danny up.

"Quit wasting my time Detective….." Wo-Fat sneers " If you live long enough ,maybe I'll let you watch your partner die" he turns to leave speaking to Doc "Just plug up that wound and leave him, we have work to do ".


	10. Chapter 10

I hope everyone had a great Holiday and New years...

5

0

George had quietly listened to the conversation and struggle that took place in the cellar room. He silently closed the hidden door and sits contemplating at his desk. He was expecting Wo-Fat to leave with his quest by morning, but some of the conversation he has just overheard leads him to believe that will not the case.

Wo-Fat had been cold and to the point with him since his arrival. He had paid him well for his role in the capture of the cop and the subsequent cover up of loose ends. But Wo-Fat was displeased with him over the cop getting an upper hand and managing to escape. Wo-Fat blatantly told George he was inexperienced and careless and could easily become a liability. George had been quick with an explanation to cover his mistake, allowing him the time he needed to lick his wounds and regroup. George had already guessed Wo-Fat was not a man to reckon with, and now with reinforcements in place, George had to quickly calculate his next move. He had a bad feeling, he needed to get his own reinforcements and he was certain he was running out of time.

A noise in the outer hall drew George's attention, Wo-Fat curtly mentioned seeing him in the morning, as he and his men left.

5

0

Wo- Fat had set himself up in one of the guest houses, it was the furthest from the main house, higher on the hill. At one time you could see the main driveway and look over the main house, but as the years went by and the trees grew taller, the view was hindered. However it was the only accommodation on the estate that had lush lawns surrounding it, making it the only house unapproachable without being seen.

George remained tense til he heard the SUV in front start up, he flicked the cameras on as he watched the men get in and heard the doors bang shut. He blew out a relieved sigh when the truck disappeared up the pathway to the other house. He wasn't sure if all the men were accounted for, possible one or two may have been left to watch over him and the cop. George sat for a long time watching the cameras for any signs, the house was quiet and there was no movement outside.

George quietly slid out from behind the desk and silently slipped through the hidden doorway. He kept within the shadows of the cellar, stopping and listening carefully just in case someone was watching over the cop.

George found the cop lying almost in the exact position he had been before, except now he sported a mass of bruising a crossed his face. George cautiously moved closer, the cop seemed out, but he wasn't taking any chances. George reached out, just catching the corner of Danny's soiled shirt, pulling it back to reveal a white blood stained bandage and more bruising. Danny stirred under the light touch and George jumped back just in case.

He stood in the doorway watching Danny, the cop shifted in pain and then shivered from the dampness. George knew what he needed to do, he took one last look as he made his way to the outer door. He reached deep within his front pocket clasping his hand around his phone…the cop had escaped with his other phone but he had quickly covered his mistake with another….as he had expected, Wo- Fat was a man that didn't tolerate mistakes . He quickly scanned the outside for any of Wo-Fat's men. He pulled the phone from his pocket and dialed a number, one that he wasn't overly familiar with its owner, but he had called numerous times in the past. George nervously looked around as the call connected and a familiar sounding voice asked "What's up?"

5

0

Kamekono waited for McGarrett at his shrimp truck. He had gotten a call from a North Shore patron that had overheard a conversation about a haole that was being held in a fancy place just off the grid. He wasn't sure how reliable the information was, but it was the only information that had surfaced in regards to anything that might be remotely related to the disappearance of Danny.

Steve and the rest of the team had shown up quickly, Kamekono catching the sound of squealing tires coming to a sudden stop confirmed McGarrett's arrival.

Steve pushed the big man for more information, information that Kamekono didn't have….the message had been vague, and it's reliability just as ambiguous. Kamekono gave them the name of a bar on the North Shore and a man's first name that frequented it. If they could find that man, they might just get the information they needed to find Danny.

5

0

The Five-O team was gone as quickly as they came, the Chevy roaring down the highway, with the little Cruze in hot pursuit.

Steve stared out the front window of the Chevy, his mind reeling over all the events prior to and after Danny's disappearance. Sudden clarity hit him "opposite!" as he banged his fist into the steering wheel, Joe turned to stare at him.

"What?" Joe curiously asked.

"Opposite!…Danny said Opposite" Steve glanced at Joe "Opposite" he said again as if Joe could read his mind. "Danny meant the ocean"

Joe frowned "the Ocean?...Opposite?"

"Danny must of known what direction he was going…..he must have….." Steve banged the steering wheel again he couldn't believe that he had completely missed it…."the ocean was on the wrong side….that's why he said everything is opposite" Steve made sure Joe was following.

"So what you're saying is …..what Kamekono said back there…" as Joe thumbed behind them "must be true?"

"It has to be….it just has to be ….it's the only thing that fits…Danny said ghosts and opposite" Steve runs his hand frustrated across his face "I can't believe I missed that….." he glances in his side mirror making sure the Cruze was still keeping up as he guns the Chevy faster.

5

0


	11. Chapter 11

I know this one is short but it was the best spot to stop without leaving you hanging...As always I appreciate the reviews, favs, followers...I know there is some that I haven't gotten time to respond to, and i do try to make sure I don't over look any, as you are the ones that fuel me to continue... :)

5

0

Danny slowly woke his head pounding and his body aching from the brutal onslaught at the hands of Wo Fat. He sluggishly blinked his eyes open groaning as the single bulb hanging from the ceiling cut through his skull like a knife. He reached up to cover his aching head only to have the the cuffs pull at his wrist. Danny blinked his eyes rapidly, confused momentarily with the sudden restraint. He stared at his wrist following the chain the cuffs appeared to be attached to. He pulled slightly as it disappeared behind him, and it was obvious then that he was lying on top of it. He shifted his body forward slightly, gasping when the slight movement caused a spike of pain to radiate from his side. The chain pulled loose and Danny's eyes tracked the links up the wall to the corner where a large ring was embedded in the cement. "Terrific" he tiredly puffed out.

He glanced around the room, it was smaller than the first room he had been in "Great now I've been downgraded too" he mumbled out as he struggled to sit up. He clutched his side covering the makeshift bandage that had been placed over his wound. He felt dizzy and nauseated as he got himself upright, leaning heavy against the wall he struggled to stay upright and conscious.

Danny sat unmoving getting his breathing under control and calculating what hurt most. He was almost certain it was his side but his head was vetoing that choice. He knew he should have just kept his mouth shut and chances were his whole body would have felt a little less sore. He felt hot and tired, but suddenly shuddered as a chill crept through him, then just as quickly it was replaced with heat. Not a good sign he thought as he pulled his hand away looking down at the soaked bandage on his side. He leaned his head back against the wall shutting his eyes against the annoying light. "Come on McGarrett….any time now would be great" he quietly mumbled, his mind quickly giving in to his body's tired demands.

5

0

George had quickly returned to the safety of his office. He wasn't sure how rapidly the news would travel, but he did remember Jim and Ricco telling him to never leave a detailed message with their friend. He had what Jim had said "_the gift of the gab…..if you want to spread news George, just let Brendan know….and the whole world will know_" …George smiled, Brendan O'neil that's what his name was…..well he just hoped that Jim was right. He glanced at the monitors, he figured this was going to be a long night, with very little sleep.

5

0

The team had wasted very little time reaching their destination. The bar was off the beaten path frequented by regular patrons daily. Steve confronted the bartender who confirmed he had overheard some of the conversation earlier that evening. The man known as Brendan had long left, he had already had a few too many so the barkeep hadn't paid much attention to him. He had only been hanging out at the bar for a few months, for the most part he kept to himself but as soon as he got into the booze he was capable of carrying on about anything. It had gotten to the point where no one really paid any attention to his rambling.

Steve showed the bartender the pics of their two dead suspects, he confirmed all three men had frequent the bar together numerous times. He didn't know anything about them, other than they were from the mainland, and for the most part they were quiet and kept to themselves. He also found it strange that Brendan still wasn't at the bar, he normally stayed til late. He thought maybe he would be back since it was unusual for him not to be there.

So in the end it turned into nothing more than a waiting game, a game that none of them had the patients for, especially Steve. Steve became antsy, glaring at shady looking patrons and sending them scrambling nervously for the exits. Unfortunately most of them looked shady, and at the rate Steve was going, he would have the bar empty in no time. Chances were if Brendan showed back up, he would be scared off before he even came in. Chin and Kono sensing this tried to distract him, finally with the help of Joe, they managed to get him to focus on their conversation.

Steve's phone rang in the midst of setting up a game plan to track down Brendan. "What?" Steve says as he quickly gets up, his chair tipping over in the process "keep him there….do NOT let him out of your sight!…did you hear me?…..we're on our way" Steve hangs up his phone, a shocked look plastered on his face "Brendan just walked through our front door….he's at HQ" .

5

0

Wo Fat stood staring out the window into the darkness. His plan was perfect, no matter how many times he thought it over, the end result was flawless. The mighty Steve McGarrett wouldn't even see it coming, the element of surprise would be on his side. He just had to keep George from becoming suspicious, he was the key that would set his plan in motion.


	12. Chapter 12

I"ve tried to keep up on the reviews so if i have missed or have overlooked any I appreciate them all very much...I'm not able to respond to the Guest ones so I want to thank them on here too. Enjoy :)

5

0

The drive back to HQ had alerted everyone to a large storm heading in. Steve shook his head as he looked out the front window of his truck, in the distance he could see the dark clouds rolling in. "Just great…" he said glancing at Joe "Just what we need now".

Once at HQ Joe had quietly disappeared leaving Steve, Chin and Kono to deal with Brendan.

5

0

It was taking everything for Steve not to grab Brendan and shake the living hell out of him. He had identified both of the dead suspects as his friends and then had quite literally fallen apart. Kono ran the other name and got nothing, now all three team members stood in the interrogation room with a clearly upset suspect. They had no number that they could trace off of Brendans phone, and the combination of booze and distraught news, had now turned him into nothing more than a babbling mess. Steve was trying to get him to get it together, but Brendan was wearing thin on his patients. Finally Kono stepped up, and with her soft caring tone, she seemed to be gaining some ground. Finally he was able to come up with George's name, then recalled that he had inherited property from his grandfather, a big place but he had never been there. Chin headed to the computer with the vague info as Steve and Kono continued to push Brendan some more.

Fifteen minutes later Chin flung the door back open "Keoki Branco left his entire estate on the North Shore to his grandson …George"

"That's it!" Steve said smiling "Let's get going"

Chin caught Steve by his arm "Back up brah…we have no idea what we will be going into"

Steve smiled "Now you sound like Danny….I'm on it….get ready to roll."

5

0

Steve stood in the Governor's office, no matter how he worded it, the answer was still the same.

"Look McGarrett" Denning said "We are about to get hit with a monster storm….I need every man I have available...I can't send men out on the word of some drunk you are interrogating…. I have priorities!" he firmly stated.

"Well I have priorities too….my team… and I will do this alone then" Steve said angrily as he headed back to his office.

5

0

Chin and kono looked up from the computer table as Steve stormed in. His angered expression let them both know things had not gone well with the Governor.

Steve stopped beside Kono, letting out an exasperated breath "It's just us…" he ran his hand back through his hair clasping the back of his neck "he needs every man available because of this storm" Steve looked up then drawing a calming breath, he looked back at Chin then kono, his eyes conveying what he wasn't able to say.

"Steve we're with you brah" Chin said as he looked to Kono "Both of us"

"Whatever it takes Boss" Kono quickly added.

Chin's face suddenly lit up, he gestured towards the doors behind Kono and Steve "I think we might have back-up after all."

Steve and kono turned, as the glass door was pushed open by Joe followed by five other men.

Steve stood with his hands on his hips and a smug smile on his face.

"Figured you might need some help, brought some of the boys with me…figured we could do with a little op training" Joe smiled.

5

0

The incoming storm had quickly changed Wo Fats plan, he had arrange for more men, as well as carefully plotting his own escape. Both now hindered, he needed to use his time wisely so he didn't draw any suspicion from George.

He hoped the storm passed quickly, he couldn't follow through with George until then. He planned to kill George and dispose of him in the same manner as the other murder victims. This in turn would lead Five O to the estate. Wo Fat smiled when he realized the storm might be favourable to his plan. Depending on the storms severity and the amount of destruction, chances were the Five O team would show up on their own or with very little back up.

Wo Fat took one last look out the window as lightening flashed across the horizon. In the morning he would decide how much longer he would wait.

5

0

It was the constant tapping that his sluggish brain started to recognize. Then a mumbled voice that went along with it. None of it, at first, made any sense to him, and if anything, it was annoying, all he really wanted was to sleep. He was tired and he just wished they would go away. Danny finally grunted out a protest, or at least he thought he did. The tapping stopped so he must have. Then just as his mind drifted to go back under it started again, a little more persistent, and even more annoying. Finally he managed to squint his eyes open, the blurred shape in front of him stopped again. He blinked several more times trying to clear his vision without success. "Go away….Steve" he managed to weakly get out. If his partner was trying to pull some cruel joke on him, he could at least wait til he didn't feel like shit. Danny tried to push the offending hand away, the cuffs pulled on his wrist and the pain suddenly radiated from his side. Reality kicked in tenfold as his mind caught back up with the dilemma that he was in. Danny tried to scramble away from the blurred shape, only causing himself more pain in the process. He hissed as he reached to cover his side, blinking rapidly he managed to get his eyes to focus.

George held out a bottle of water "hey….I just brought you some water….and…" as George reached behind him "here…" as he held out a blanket "you're shivering….thought maybe you were cold"

Danny narrowed his eyes not trusting the sudden friendly gesture, he had given him water before, but now….it was almost like he cared. He reached cautiously for the water as George tossed the blanket into his lap. Danny watched warily as he drank, George was nervous... or was that fear that Danny could see in his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

I know these updates are coming painfully slow and some way too short, but RL should release me from my ball and chain in a week and then I'll have time to do what i want :)

Chapter 13

Chin and Kono had brought up a satellite view of the North Shore property. They needed to get a lay out of the property and where all the buildings were located so no one was going in blind. They also needed to get supplies together as well as couple of good off road vehicles besides Steve's truck. The storm that was hitting them would soon turn any of the unpaved roads into treacherous muddy paths. They all needed to be prepared for the worse…..not only the possibility of running into Wo Fat and his men but dealing with the outcome of the storm too.

Steve was getting more than antsy, preparing properly would take time, time that he felt they didn't have….or at least Danny didn't have. By the time they would have the vehicles and supplies ready, Steve calculated they would not be at the North shore property till early morning. He only hoped they were on the right track, for Danny's sake.

5

0

Danny slowly drank some of the water as he tried to stay focused on George. The man was nervously pacing the small room. Noises from the outer hall would draw him to the doorway and after a quick look he would return to his pacing. Tracking all his movement was making Danny nauseated. He replaced the cap on the water bottle placing it on the ground and gathered the blanket around his shivering form. George stopped his pacing watching Danny closely…..the cop was in bad shape and wasn't going to last much longer, he wasn't sure when he had suddenly gained a conscience, but he no longer wanted any part of this.

Danny sensing the change suddenly spoke "Why?" he managed to puff out, the one word sending George fearfully to the door checking to make sure no one heard.

"That man….that man, Wo Fat …." George swallowed nervously "What does he want with you?"

Danny gasped out a laugh "Not…not me…..mm…my partner"

George narrowed his eyes "Then why you?...Why all these other people?"

Danny leaned back into the wall trying desperately to stop the shivering "I'm ..I'm nothing more than a pawn… in his game..Wo Fat will kill anyone…..anyone who gets in his way ….even you…..you're…is good as dead too"

A bang outside had George worriedly leaping back towards the doorway, he turned back towards Danny wide eyed.

Danny frowned at George's odd behavior

"There's a storm" George quickly said "We need to get out of here"

"We?" Danny weakly said.

"Look man….I want nothing to do with this" George hesitated scanning the hallway, he then looked back at Danny "not anymore"

Danny tiredly blinked "you…..you're a little late for that" raising his hand "and…" he shook the cuffs on the chain "these?"

"I don't have the key….and I'm not sure if that Wo Fat guy has the house being watched "George nervously looked around again.

"Phone?" Danny asked

"There's nothing man….the storm…" George cautiously moved closer to Danny, squatting down he spoke lower just in case he was overheard "I sent a message"

Danny blinked his eyes slowly, he was so tired, and trying to keep up with George's scattered train of thought wasn't helping "Message?"

George scratched nervously behind his ear "To ..um…the Five O …"

Danny smiled weakly drawing in a breath "Steve….Steve… he'll come…" came out breathlessly as he eyes shut and his head sagged forward, and he was out.

"Shit….hey" George said as he reached forward to give Danny's arm a shake. The man was hot…too hot George thought, he definitely wasn't going to last much longer. He hoped he was right…..whoever this Steve was….he only hoped he came soon. Another bang from outside had George back on his feet, one last look at the cop and he was gone, he couldn't be caught, not down here and especially talking to the cop.

George quickly decided on a plan as he checked his phone one last time... still no service "Dam weather he cursed under his breathe" He would leave, head towards town till he got reception. It was the least he could do, the further away from here and this man Wo Fat, the safer George would feel. The rest, he would figure out once he knew he was safe. George grabbed the keys to his jeep and headed for the door. He pulled the door open sending a gust of wind and rain through the front entrance. George took one last look and pulled the door closed, he turned stepping out into the ravaging storm and walked right into Wo Fat and two of his men.


	14. Chapter 14

Ok I know the second one on the same day!...but it was Sunday and it was raining...ok fine it was kinda done...alright it was because you kept sending reviews and I felt guilty for such a small update the first time and leaving you hanging...now i can leave you hanging a little further along... :)

5

0

"jeezus man scare a guy to death" George said as he jumped back. There was one thing he had learned, and learned well…thinking on his feet while under direct pressure.

"On your way somewhere? " Wo Fat commented suspiciously.

"Was going to drive up to the house….make sure everything was alright….wasn't sure if the generators would kick in….you know" as George innocently gestured towards the guest house "place hasn't been used in…"George shrugged "I don't know how long…anyway let's get back inside before we're completely soaked" George quickly turned to re-open the closed door. Wo Fat and both men following close behind.

George took off his jacket shaking the rain off.

"How's our guest?" Wo Fat asked.

"Gave him some water and a blanket about …"George feigned thought "an hour or so ago…he's still alive anyway". George needed to cover his bases and keep up the act. He received a stern look for his answer, so he was quick with a better explanation.

"Look I don't care what your plan is…..personally I don't want any dead bodies here….you told me you wanted him alive, I'm just trying to keep him that way until you leave…."George pointed in the direction of the other house "otherwise you can take him to the guest house….besides I don't think he's going to last much longer" George turned heading for the kitchen, he only hoped his façade was playing out well. "Do you want something?...since you're here now and everything is fine….I personally want to try and get some sleep" as George grabbed some juice from the fridge turning to face Wo Fat and both his men.

"I'll leave these two here to watch over the cop" Wo Fat said" we have a slight change in plans because of the storm…but we should be on our way sometime tomorrow"

"Good" George said as he confidently moved past all three men "see you in the morning". George walked through his office heading into the adjoining room and closed the door. He leaned back against the door gazing up to the ceiling he blew out a nervous breath. He listened to the muffled sound of the three men talking and then the distinct sound of someone leaving. So much for his plan, he walked to the window gazing out into the stormy night, he watched as the lights from Wo Fat's vehicle disappeared in the direction of the guest house. Morning couldn't come fast enough, he was now trapped, just like the cop. He could only hope the storm passed quickly and just maybe ….the man called Steve, showed up too.

5

0

The clouds had opened up and the rain came, Steve cursed as the Silverado bounced along the rain slicked road. The wind was picking up and the thunder roared as flashes of lightening lit up the night sky. It had taken too long and too many days had passed since Danny' disappearance. Steve could only hope, along with the rest of the team, that they were on the right track. This was their only lead, they had nothing more, it made Steve sick the thought of his partner alone, and possible in the hands of Wo Fat.

Steve couldn't even rely on HPD, the storm had been a valid reason, but the Governor had made it clear that he thought this was nothing more than, going in on a whim. Danny would have called it…without just cause…Steve smiled at the thought, well at least he had back up. Chin was beside him and Kono was in the back, both were quietly mapping out the quickest route. Steve glanced into his rain soaked mirror as he tracked the two jeeps following with Joe and the other seals.

They would be turning off the main road 2 miles ahead, according to the GPS, and then it was strictly one way in and one way out. All they had to go on was the blue prints they had printed, they were the most recent they could find for the North Shore property. If anything on the property had changed in the last few months, it would not show on anything they had copied. Steve, Chin and Kono could only hope for no surprises, they already had the weather against them and the biggest….the lack of knowledge of what they were actually driving into.

Steve glanced to Chin, who offered up a light smile "We'll find him Steve" his voice laced with the determination that he knew Steve needed to hear right now.

Steve nodded catching Kono's just as determined look as he focussed his attention back onto the road.

They would reach their destination soon, Steve pressed a little harder on the Silverado's accelerator, the truck instantly responded, Steve would make it sooner.


	15. Chapter 15

Alright i now need to make time to respond to your reviews...to those that are signed in as guests or for those that i may mistakenly overlook...i appreciate them all very much :)

Chapter 15

George hadn't heard the vehicle when it came in, not that he would have with the storm. During his restless pacing back and forth to the window, he had spotted its lights as it slowly came up the drive towards the main house. A flash of lightening lit up the surrounding area and it was clear it was a dark colored SUV. In the murky light George saw a figure approach the vehicle. The vehicle then slowly continued its course towards the guest house driveway and quickly disappeared out of sight.

"No no no no " George quietly mumbled, this was not good. George was quickly trying to calculate how many people Wo Fat would have and that depended on how many were now here in the SUV. George ran his hands through his hair grasping the back of his neck he blew out a breath, just like the storm, this just went from bad to worse.

5

0

Wo Fat had patiently waited for the arrival of the rest of his men. Soon as day light broke the two men he left at the main house would follow through with disposing of George. Soon as that was accomplished it would be nothing more than a waiting game. It would only be a matter of time before Five O came to him. Wo Fat gazed out across the open lawn, it was still dark, the storm making it worse. His eyes fell onto the flickering lights in the distance, he smiled, the rest of his men had arrived.

5

0

"Why are you bothering with him" the man asked, as water dripped off him pooling on the ground by his feet.

Doc turned from his position over Danny "Look you moron…." Because he really was, Doc wasn't sure why the Boss sent him with this young punk, he had nothing more than an itchy finger that would get them both killed "the Boss said to make sure he stays alive….and he also said that you were to keep watch"

"There's a storm….and that guy already went to bed" he quickly said "and I'm wet" he added with a whine.

Doc cringed as he turned his attention back to Danny pulling on his latex gloves "Good, so before you dry off….get back outside".

"He didn't say I had to stay out in the rain…..first light I just have to help you get rid of the guy upstairs" he said.

Doc rolled his eyes, stood and turned "If you don't get out there and keep watch….I'm going to get rid of you myself!"

The young man was gone before Doc needed to say more. He shook his head as he went back to Danny.

The cop had a raging fever, and despite it, he wasn't really perspiring which meant he was becoming severely dehydrated regardless of the water he must have consumed. The bullet wound was infected, the smell that was emanating from it was testament to how bad it really was. The bullet needed to come out, and the wound needed to be cleaned, but Wo Fat had made it clear that Doc was to provide only a minimal amount of care, the cop didn't need to survive much longer.

Doc wet the soiled bandaged that stuck to the cops side, cleaning it would give them the time they would need. He pulled it loose which elicited a groan of protest from the injured man. Pus seeped freely from the wound once Doc had removed the filthy dressing. He covered his face with his shirt to help filter some of the smell and used a bottle of water to help clean out some of the infection. The cop shifted miserably, trying to get away from the offending ministrations. Finally two fever bright eyes blinked tiredly open staring despondently at Doc. Doc met the cops gaze "I don't even know how you lasted this long" as he poured peroxide into the now open wound. It bubbled to life spilling foam down the cop's side, Danny moaned and shifted, his eyes fluttered shut once more as his body stilled. Doc pressed his fingers against his neck, his pulse was still strong despite what he was going through. Doc shook his head "you're a tough bastard too" he said under his breath as he wiped the mess around the wound and re-dressed it.

5

0

George had quietly slipped back into his office, closing the doors he locked them. He opened the door to the hidden passageway and had listened in on the conversation between Wo Fats two men. He knew then that he was in a world of trouble, getting rid of the guy upstairs didn't sound very promising. George sat at his desk and flicked on the cameras, he needed to keep a close eye on things til he had time to think and come up with a plan. He figured, at first, he might be able to get the upper hand by going into the cellar through the hidden doorway, but he really wasn't sure if there were only two men for him to deal with. Possible Wo Fat had others keeping watch and he couldn't take that risk til he was sure.

Sudden movement on one of the cameras caught his eye, or was it just the rain and wind? George stood up staring, like standing up would make seeing easier. Just when he thought it was nothing, lightening flashed, and for a split second, he knew what he saw, a man. This wasn't one of Wo Fat's men, this man looked military.


	16. Chapter 16

Ok managed to get this one out and it's a little longer...enjoy :)

Chapter 16

According to their coordinates the main house was two hundred feet ahead. Steve found an area where he could get the truck and both jeeps off the main driveway. The vehicles wouldn't be seen by anyone going out, but anyone coming in would easily spot them. They drove the one jeep through a small path a little higher off the road, from here the Seal "Radar", as Joe called him, would man the surveillance. Radar had all the high tech gear at his fingertips, everything they needed in a compact package neatly set up in the dry confines of the jeep. Everyone would be wired and Radar would keep tabs on any unidentified heat sources.

"The only thing I can't help you with boys" as Radar glanced at Kono "and ladies "he smiled "is the storm….right now we have four heat sources coming from the main house….soon as you guys get closer my reception will get better"

"Ok" Steve nodded "let's find Danny"

They split into three groups, two of the seals stayed back with Radar, for backup and to keep an eye on the road. Joe headed out with the remaining two seals fanning out to the North side of the main house. Steve, Chin and Kono fanned out in the opposite direction. Both groups moved swiftly closing in on the main house in a matter of minutes.

Everyone's ear piece crackled to life "You guys have cameras….four of them that I'm picking up….two out front…." Radar was punching keys as he tried to trace the remaining feeds "ok looks like one out back and another on the West side….I'm not picking up anything on the East side of the building….but keep watch boys….the storms messing with my reception."

"Bodies?" Steve asked.

"Still four….seems we have one up and …..three down….things are getting fuzzy boys, quit getting the gear wet" Radar mocked.

"Yeah like that's going to happen" Chin quietly remarked as water dripped into his eyes.

Steve waved them on as they closed in on the house. Steve stopped putting up his hand in a tight fist, both Kono and Chin stopped mid step. Steve pointed as they ducked behind some trees, there in the shadows by the house, the end of a cigarette glowed, then movement. They waited as another person seemed to emerge from the house. Steve was clearly frustrated, they couldn't hear anything over the howl of the wind.

"Radar?" Steve's unspoken question.

"You have two in front of you….a third further away…..and one still on an upper floor"

"Joe?" Steve quickly said

"Circling for the front door" Joe responded.

Steve was torn, the two men outside definitely weren't Danny, so that left two more in the house, one up and one down. He could only hope one was Danny "Radar?...the two in the house…are they on the move?"

"Ahhh….the one up is moving ….the other one isn't…wait wait the other one is moving …ok not much….actually he looks like he's mostly down" Radar said

"Danny" Steve quietly said.

5

0

"If you're going to be out here, I'm going inside to dry off" the young punk told Doc.

Doc gestured for him to go ahead as he drew back on his cigarette, he'd kick him back out when he was done. Doc was amazed the cop had come around again, he had even managed to get himself upright leaning against the wall. He had passed him some water, telling him he needed to drink, but the cop had just warily watched him. He was the most determined man Doc had come a crossed in a long time, a lesser man would have succumbed to his injuries days ago. Doc took one last pull on his cigarette then flicked it out onto the wet lawn. The wind had died down some but the rain continued its onslaught, a clap of thunder seemed to shake the ground under his feet. Then a sudden flash of lightening, Doc thought he saw movement in the trees. He squinted his eyes, another flash and nothing"mmm" he shook his head, too many hours without sleep was getting to him. A noise from the cellar drew his attention though, the obvious commotion got louder as Doc quickly headed back in.

Doc cleared the cellar doorway gun drawn. He found the young punk in a choke hold, Doc smirked, he definitely under estimated the cop.

"Don't just stand there….shoot him" the young man said as he futilely tried to break free from Danny's hold.

"You obviously pissed him off" Doc smiled noticing the kid's gun lying out of reach "Maybe now you'll learn to shut up and do as you're told" Doc fumed "you might as well let him go….it's not going to get you anywhere…"he said to Danny as he puffed out a laugh "and really I don't care one way or another" as he glared at the young man. "You might do us both a favour"

Danny sagged slightly the rush of adrenaline that coursed through him when the kid pissed him off, was slowly dissipating. The kid broke free and in one smooth motion grabbed his gun turning he struck Danny solidly across the side of the head. Blood spewed from the impact sending Danny onto his hands and knees. From sheer willpower alone Danny didn't go completely down, he would fight to the bitter end and he prepared himself for another blow, a blow that never came. Curiously he tried to figure out what was going on but now his ears rung, his vision blurred and his arms started to tremble under his own weight. What he didn't know, is Doc had taken over while he tried to regain his composure and loss of senses.

"You asshole" Doc fumed at the young punk as he grabbed him, spun him and cold cocked him in seconds. "He is supposed to be alive" The kid spluttered, the gun in his hand going off as he fell backwards hitting his head hard against the far wall, he lay motionless in a heap. The momentum from the fall sent his gun sliding towards Danny coming to rest against his right hand.

Danny felt the sudden contact, he didn't need to see or hear to know what it was, the cold hard metal was familiar as he wrapped his hand around it. The adrenaline coursed through him once more, he shifted to get himself upright. He definitely wasn't going down without a fight, especially not now.

5

0

Steve thought it was a gun shot, but he wasn't sure, thunder had rumbled across the sky at the exact same moment. He looked to Kono and Chin.

"Gun?" Kono thought.

Suddenly all their ear pieces crackled to life "something is going on…. lower level…..just might be the distraction you need to move in" Radar said.

"Joe?" Steve asked.

"Moving inside….now" Joe's calm voice came back.

Steve nodded to Chin and kono.

Both cousins looked at each other then back to Steve ….and he was gone.

"Shit" Chin said as he scrambled forward with Kono right behind.

5

0

Doc was just getting back onto his feet from diving out of the way. "That crazy kid and his itchy finger….f ## "he cursed. He was still trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened when Steve came around the corner. He jumped back pulling his gun, he barely caught the words Five O, when he was hit with two consecutive shots sending him backwards into the unconscious kid. Trying to draw his last breaths, Doc stared into the cold blue eyes of the intruder, he'd seen that determined look before….then he knew where, as he let out his last breath…it was the cop.

5

0

By the time Chin and kono caught up to Steve he had his hands spread wide, non-threatening, while Danny stood on trembling legs, a gun aimed directly at him. Steve was quietly talking but Danny didn't seem to be responding.

" Chin…kono stay back" Steve said without so much as looking in their direction "Make sure Joe has everything under control upstairs."

"Got it" Kono quickly answered.

Steve couldn't believe Danny was on his feet, he looked like hell, actually hell was an understatement. The most recent of his injuries was the blood running down the left side of his face, it dripped off his chin onto the ground. Steve berated himself, had he been quicker he could have prevented at least that injury. Despite Danny's shaking, he held the gun steady in his hand, he blinked tiredly and Steve noticed the foggy unwavering look in his eyes.

Movement from Steve's left let him know the younger man was still alive, he groaned and shifted as he started to wake up. Steve tracked his sluggish movements with his eyes, he didn't turn to look, he didn't dare move.

"Danny?...come on brah….put the gun down" Chin tried as well as Kono with no success.

"Joe's coming boss….the house is clear" Kono said.

"Ok" Steve kept his eyes glued to his partner, watching every breath he took as he catalogued every mark that was visible through his tattered clothing. Danny shifted slightly, he raised his handcuffed arm to brush the blood from his face, it was then Steve seen the chain in the light. "Shit" as Steve's anger started to boil.

A gust of wind blowing in let Steve know Joe had arrived, both Chin and Kono moved back to give him room in the doorway. Joe took in the scene in front of him mentally calculating the best way to deal with it.

"Steve…you doing ok son?" Joe asked

"Yeah" Steve said "I think he's having problems seeing us and maybe his hearing…..he's not responding at all….we're going to need an ambulance….."Steve stopped watching Danny closely.

"On it Boss" Kono moved to the outside doorway trying to get better reception.

The younger man shifted again, this time Danny's caught the movement, his eyes shifted towards the corner but the gun remained pointed at Steve. When Kono came back the wind blew through the room again, this time there was a slight shift in Danny's stance, it was so subtle Steve would have missed it if he hadn't been watching him so intently.

"Danny?" Steve tried again.

Then to add to the trouble Steve was already in, the younger man struggled into a sitting position.

"Guys….we have a problem" Steve quickly said.

The kid rubbed the back of his head and had quickly realized the predicament he was in. Right beside him was the other gun. Steve was effectively blocking Chin, Kono and Joe from making a clear shot to take him out if he decided to do something stupid. Steve had his weapon, which he could easily use but if he moved, chances were Danny would take him out.

Joe raised his gun at Danny, Kono gasped covering her mouth as Chin stepped forward to block her view.

Steve picked up the movement without looking "No matter what…you stand down….Joe!...stand down" Steve seethed as Joe lowered his gun.

Steve did the only thing he could, without taking his eyes off of Danny "Don't you dare move kid or you're dead!" in the most lethal voice Kono and Chin had ever heard.

The kid almost laughed as he reached for the gun. Steve knew he would have to move, but he froze when Danny's lips moved once, then again, breathlessly saying his name. Then instantly a shot rang out echoing in the small room.


	17. Chapter 17

This is up only because you all seemed so generous with your reviews...hey what can I say, they are the fuel to keep typing...even when reality is,I'm suppose to be working...anyway this is Danny's view...although short it does take you off the cliff...enjoy :)

Chapter 17

Danny had woken again, or at least he thought he had, bits and pieces of memory skipped through his fevered mind. The man in the room with him now, he vaguely remembered him hovering over him. Poking and prodding came to mind, but he wasn't sure, as he managed to get himself back up against the wall in somewhat of a sitting position. He glanced down at the new dressing and figured he hadn't imagined it. He watched the man closely as he tried to encourage him to drink, Danny chose to stare him down as he tried to get his mind to sort the scrambled snippets of info that was flooding his mind. Finally the man smiled at him and left him to his thoughts.

Danny's reprieve was short lived, when the mouthy young punk came back into the room. He completely disrupted Danny's attempt to sort out his sporadic memories, the detective in him trying to get a clear picture of his dire situation.

The kid kicked at his feet, waving his gun tauntingly towards him. It was easy at first to just ignore him but then he got right up into Danny's face. Danny managed to get himself up on his feet, using the wall to support his weight. His movement and his successful rise had only increased the young man's taunting. Then the kid made a careless move, fueled by his cocky attitude , he moved right up into Danny's personal space.

Danny used the wall for the initial leverage and momentum, he pushed off hard, using his weight for the primary impact. The kid didn't see it coming, his gun flew as Danny wrapped his left arm, with the chain, around the arrogant mouthy kid's neck. He used the kid to keep them balanced until Danny's adrenaline spiked, fueled completely by his instinct for survival, as he pulled back hard to choke the little bastard.

The punk squealed like a girl, Danny thought. The high pitched noise drew the other man into the room. Danny felt a sudden dread, he could easily take this one, but he was no match for the second man. But then the other man seemed nothing more than amused, as Danny unwillingly started to release his captive.

The next thing that happened, Danny hadn't quit been prepared for, he wasn't even sure he could have prepared for it. The hit was direct and hard and even in his fevered mind, Danny thought stars were only seen on cartoons. But there they were, dancing in front of his vision mocking him as he braced himself for another hit. A hit that didn't come but left his ears ringing so bad that he could only register muffled sounds. When he looked to see, the stars were gone but he could only make out the blurry shape of movement.

The warmth creeping down the side of his face could only mean one thing as Danny hung his head trying to will his body to respond to his demands.

Then he felt it, the cold metal against his right hand, that was all the fuel he needed to rise up and face his enemy dead on. He could do this, before he took his last breath he would take out as many as he could before he went down again, he would die trying.

5

0

The shape that stood before him didn't move like he expected. But he wasn't a fool, he stood his ground regardless of how weak he felt, the gun pointed direct, center mass to the shape. Despite the fact he couldn't see, he wouldn't miss, that he was sure of. A muffled sound came from the shape, a desperate plea, Danny thought, based on the tone. He wouldn't fall for that either…..one move and he wouldn't hesitate to shoot.

More muffled sounds penetrated Danny's senses and then the wind blew into the small room. Something familiar came with it, it picked at Danny's fevered mind, his jumbled thoughts trying to place it as he maintained his standoff. Another shape moved to his right, Danny cringed on the inside, he would not show any weakness to his enemies.

But then suddenly doubt started to cloud his mind, the shape in front of him didn't move, but the one to his right continued…..muffled sounds seemed to bounce off the walls from different directions. Was there more than just two? Danny's mind was scrambling to make sense of it all.

Then something more than just a muffled sound, it was loud and direct and even though Danny couldn't make the sound form the words, his mind screamed as recognition fell into place. The wind had carried in the scent "Kono" his lips formed the word but the sound didn't pass his lips, but then "Steve" came out quietly on his breath as he changed the guns direction and fired.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry guys I've only been getting small windows of time to add to this...so here is another short scoop...want ot thank everyone for their great reviews, i know I still have some to answer and I will make time for those too...also those that are followers and favourites are muchly appreciated too :)

Chapter 18

Steve was the first to notice Danny change the position of the gun. He only hesitated for a split second, just to be sure, before he pulled his own just in case. But Danny was true to the mark despite his condition and the younger man toppled over, his eyes instantly sightless. Steve holstered his weapon, and remained still, he still wasn't certain if Danny was with them.

5

0

Danny stood motionless staring in the direction he had fired, had he made the right choice? He was almost certain he had or was his mind playing games with him. He glanced back to the blurred shape, it still hadn't moved, Danny frowned, surely it would have?

"Steve" came out weak and pleading, but mostly hopeful, the hand holding the gun began to shake as Danny shifted his feet to stay up right. The blurred figure moved closer, a warm hand wrapped around his and the gun, and Danny instinctively let it go. A relieved sigh past his lips as his legs started to give out and two strong arms stopped his descent. Danny impulsively grabbed for Steve, his hand latching on to the familiar vest, as mumbled voices echoed around him.

5

0

Steve's name had barely crossed Danny's lips, when Steve quickly lurched forward, taking the gun from Danny's hand just before he started to collapse. He caught him before he fell, but then Danny had latched onto to Steve's vest like it was a life line, determined then to stay upright. He was hot and had begun to shake, Steve wasn't sure if it was the sudden dump of adrenaline or his body going into shock, probably both he surmised. He needed to get Danny down so he could get a better look at him. Steve had left Joe to deal with the aftermath, everything beyond Danny was meaningless, Danny was his priority.

"Chin …get this chain off him….Kono grab that blanket…I need to lay him down….come on Danny stay with me buddy" Steve worriedly said as Danny started to shake more. Chin pulled the chain free giving Steve a hand to lower Danny to the ground. Steve then pressed a cloth to his bleeding head getting Kono to hold it in place as he moved Danny's tattered shirt aside to get a better look at his other injuries.

Steve noticed Danny's hand twist tighter into his vest, like the vest was the only thing anchoring him to the reality that help had come. Danny was fighting to stay alert, all the hands on, was overwhelming and Steve sensed his struggle "Easy Danno …we got you….we got you buddy" as Steve gently tried to pry his hand off his vest.

"Wet…swim..swimming...always wet" spluttered out weakly as Danny gave in, letting go and patting the vest.

Steve splayed his hand gently on Danny's chest bowing his head he let out a strangled relieved laugh at the _'so Danny comment'_. It had been close, too close, and even though they still weren't_, 'out of the_ _woods' _so to speak, Danny was still with it enough to bitch, and that itself was an overwhelming relief.

A light squeeze on Steve's arm brought him back as he looked into Konos concerned teary eyes. She too smiled at him, along with Chin, as Steve swiped at his face. Neither cousin would ever comment on the watery look they received in return.

5

0

A soaking wet Joe entered drawing all their attention "the boys and vehicles are all here…..we got that one guy up stairs ready to sing like a bird and that ambulance is delayed because of this dam weather, so let's get your man upstairs, get him looked at proper and get him comfortable" Joe hesitated, changed his tone and directed the next comment right to Steve " Wo Fat's still here"

Steve turned his head glaring "Where?"

"Let's get your partner looked at first" as Joe re-directed Steve's priorities.

Steve looked back down at Danny, he was semi-conscious seemingly still fighting to stay awake, but his body was betraying him as he struggled.

Steve reached up lightly touching the side of Danny's face"Easy Danny…we're going to move you" as Steve gathered the blanket he slipped his arm under the back of his shoulders, Chin moved down to his feet "Joe…" Steve gestured for him to help, as Kono kept the pressure on Danny's head wound "Grab the blanket we'll lift on three".


	19. Chapter 19

I know I seriously need to answer my reviews...Sorry sorry sorry guys...I appreciate each and everyone...it's what motivates me to keep writing :) anyway thought I'd slip this one in so you didn't have to wait too long

5

0

The storm had hit full force by the time they got Danny settled, in the room, next to the office, on the main floor of the house. Joe had left the team to deal with their fallen comrade and took charge setting up a safe perimeter around the house. It would soon be full daylight and the storm had intensified enormously, the wind, lightning and thunder wreaking havoc on their well-equipped surveillance system. They knew Wo Fat was still on the estate, but where, still needed to be determined.

Danny had lost his fight to stay conscious, succumbing to his exhaustion by the time they had laid him on the bed. He was still shivering and Steve had quickly covered him with blankets, sitting down beside him he carefully started to check the bleeding head wound. Chin pulled Danny's shoes off trying to make him as comfortable as possible and quickly gathered towels from the attached bathroom, handing them to Steve.

Steve worriedly glanced up from his ministrations "thanks…see how far out that ambulance is….Kono can you get me some warm water and send someone to my truck for the first aid kit" as he turned his full attention back to his unconscious partner.

The bleeding on his head had abated somewhat, the head wound, like any, bled lots and Danny suffered from a vicious blow, possible a weapon of some sort Steve thought. The left side of his face mostly around his eye and up into his hairline was swollen from that initial hit, along with a nasty gash, that was the cause of all the blood. There was an older injury slightly above that which Steve figured was from the original car accident. There was no doubt Danny would have a concussion. Steve carefully thumbed Danny's eyes open, flashing a small light confirming his thoughts as his pupils reacted sluggishly. Danny lay unmoving through the ordeal, which Steve found somewhat concerning but not as concerning as the heat that radiated off of him with the distinct lack of sweat. Danny was obviously dehydrated too and that was just as critical, he needed fluids. Steve pulled the blankets back exposing Danny's bruised torso. He skimmed his eyes over the numerous cuts, the rainbow of bruises and obvious cracked ribs, his eyes stopping on the soiled bandage on his side. Danny was undeniable a mess and until the ambulance and medical help arrived, Steve needed to assess how bad the damage was and to administer whatever medical care he required.

Kono returned with the water, and Chin following with the first aid kit along with the grim news that the ambulance would be another thirty minutes, before it would even arrive at the end of the estate's driveway. Steve cursed, for a split second he considered loading Danny into the Chevy and meeting the ambulance part way, but the thought of jostling him and potentially causing further harm changed his mind.

Steve set Kono up with the task of cleaning the blood and dirt from Danny's head wound and face. He then sent Chin, along with Joe, to interrogate George. They needed to pinpoint Wo Fats's exact location, they did have the maps, but they were not familiar with the surrounding terrain. Steve also wanted a couple of the seals to meet the ambulance at the main gate, he not only needed it to arrive without incident, he needed it to come in quietly without its lights and siren on. They needed to attract the least amount of attention until they could determine Wo Fat's whereabouts.

Steve focussed his attention back on his partner, he concentrated on removing the soiled dressing, as it appeared to be the worst of Danny's injuries.

"Kono…get some warm water here" as Steve worked at pulling the edge of the dressing up. Kono soaked the bandage as Steve worked it free. Danny shifted groaning, Steve stopped, watching Danny closely as he gaged the level of pain from his facial expressions. Soon as he was still again, Steve continued. Once Steve removed the dressing the distinct smell of infection filled the air.

Kono stopped her ministrations "Steve?" she grimaced at the smell.

Steve's facial expression changed to absolute furious "….It's a bullet wound and…." Steve slipped his hand behind Danny's back, initiating a groan from the injured man. "Easy buddy " He carefully pressed his fingers along the backside of the wound "Shit….shit…it's still in there….no wonder he's burning up…it's infected" Steve quickly dug through his first aid kit getting the supplies he needed to thoroughly clean the wound out.

Kono looked on wide eyed "Steve?" the one word asking the question she really didn't want the answer to.

"This isn't good….this isn't good at all" Steve hastily said as he got the supplies together to clean and dress the wound, it was all he could do til they could get Danny to the hospital.

5

0

Chin had caught some of the conversation from the opposite room, the mention of bullet had been clear. He glanced worryingly towards the doorway but forced himself to focus back on George. Joe had been right, George sung like a bird, willing to give up any and all the information they needed. They had the map spread out across the desk and George was drawing in the driveway, its approximate route in respect to the guest house. Once they breached the treeline the area between there and the house was open and they would all be fair game to Wo Fat. George was just starting to show them where a creek ran across the property when Steve stalked out of the other room. Chin noticed the look and barely had time to step back giving Steve clear access to George.

It was instant, George didn't even see it coming, he was pinned against the wall in seconds. Steve was in complete Navy Seal mode "Who the F #% shot him?" as he banged George into the wall a second time just to drive his question home. George dangled, his feet not even touching the ground as he grasped for Steve's arm pinning his neck into the wall. He struggled, his eyes wide, not able to answer because he wasn't even able to breath. His lips started turning blue as he continued to gasp.

Chin stepped forward "Steve!...Steve!..."

Steve glared at Chin for interrupting.

"He can't answer if he can't breathe brah" Chin gestured to George struggling now to remain conscious.

Steve glanced at George scowled and let him go, dropping George like a rag doll onto the floor.

"Who shot him?" Steve said again venomously.

George scrambled back against the wall, still sitting he looked up into the raging man's eyes, then to  
Chin and Joe.

George stuttered "I …I didn't…it….it was that Wo Fat…look " as George pointed to the bruise on the side of his face "he hit me and got away…then those guys showed up….they went after him…one of them didn't even come back"

Steve stepped toward him "How do I know you're not lying!" his voice raised and threatening.

George couldn't get further against the wall as he scrambled again "the guy …he's probably still out there….I haven't seen him since…" then George thought " I I sent the message….I sent that guy…"George swallowed nervously "to….to get you…..to get you to come….I don't want any part of this ….I swear…."

The whole scene was interrupted by Kono "Steve?"

Steve's face instantly changed as he turned to face Kono.

"Danny" the one word is all it took and Steve was gone leaving Joe and Chin to deal with George.


	20. Chapter 20

Wow didn't mean to leave you guys waiting this long...RL can be such a pain...ok made it over this part...couldn't have Danny waiting for help forever...but then again?

5

0

"What's wrong?" as Steve moved into the room watching Danny listlessly move on the bed, his right hand grasping at the blankets.

"He seemed fine…then I think he heard you….I'm not sure…..I' m not sure if he's ok…..he was in a lot of pain and then…." Kono was visibly upset, her words absolutely laced with worry.

Steve moved to the bed and sat on the edge catching Danny's wandering hand, "Danny?" Steve lightly touched the side of his, too warm, face keeping the contact away from the cuts and swelling. "Danny can you hear me?"

Danny shifted again, moving his head in the direction of the muffled sound.

5

0

Waking up wasn't what he had expected. He wasn't sure what it was at first,he tried to remember his last conscious thought, but his mind was a muddled pool of darkness. He was laying on something soft, cocooned in warmth, at least he knew that was new. Was he safe?...he wasn't sure, because he couldn't remember. Regardless his body felt heavy, like he was sinking, and despite his struggle he couldn't break through the fuzzy gloom, it was suffocating. Sounds clouded his senses, they were muffled at first, then intense and loud. He knew that voice, the name lingered just out of his grasp, in the grey recesses of his mind. He shifted, the pain exploded sending his mind into a total numbness of excruciating white hot pain. It lingered, then dulled, releasing him back to his troubled thoughts. Then the sound was back , it was different, it was soothing and the touch was gentle, he knew this one too, the scent triggered his memory, just like before…Kono?. He needed to be sure, if he looked he could see. That he was sure of, but his eyes felt heavy, like they were glued, and it only made him struggle that much more. He sensed the worry the struggle caused, but if he stopped, he would sink, he felt that too, the darkness closing in trying to consume him. It frightened him as his strength depleted, it got closer as he desperately reached out struggling to hold on. Warmth wrapped around his hand, squeezing, then just as quickly it let go, his mind spinning at the sudden loss. He grasped desperately searching, then the softness dipped, a hand grasped his searching one, anchoring him, stopping his spiralling fall into the darkness. This one wasn't the same, but just as familiar as he desperately latched on. The sound came next along with a light touch, then more sounds, he turned into it, he found if he concentrated he could form the sounds into a sentence, a sentence he could understand. Then suddenly the pieces slowly started to shift into place…."Steve" drifted past his lips, anchoring him as the blackness and fear slowly ebbed away, leaving him floating in a blanket of safety.

5

0

Kono was worried, Danny had seemed fine, he was resting. Then Steve's voice had raised, the tone changing to hostile and lethal as he confronted George on the condition of his partner. Danny had stirred slightly at the tone, but as it continued he appeared distraught. He had then moved and it was obvious the movement had hurt, Danny stopped instantly but then had become more agitated than before. Kono tried to calm him, it seemed to be working until the voices in the other room escalated again. Kono could only think that somehow Danny, subconsciously, thought Steve was in trouble.

Kono went to the door drawing Steve instantly away from George.

Steve now sat on the edge of the bed, he had grabbed Danny's questing hand, the grip strong despite his condition. Steve's quiet tone instantly changed Danny's demeanor, he suddenly calmed as he struggled back to consciousness.

Steve wasn't sure what to expect, Danny had a concussion and it was obvious when they found him his hearing and sight was impaired. He wasn't sure what Danny would remember or if he would even remember now that he was safe. He had been completely out of it and then before they could even talk with him he had passed out. Steve took it slow, if anything Danny's senses would still be on overload, and he would need time to process whatever he could remember and to realize that he was safe.

It was a short wait and Steve was rewarded with two fever bright, but remarkably clear blue eyes. Danny tracked the room slowly, his eyes falling onto Kono's worried face as he sluggish blinked, then he continued his search and they landed on Steve.

Steve smiled "Hey" he quietly said, watching the other man carefully for any signs of distress.

Danny frowned, swallowing dryly he worked his mouth "Hey" came out weak and raspy and Danny took in the room one more time. Then his breath hitched as realization dawned, wide eyed he looked back to Steve "Wo Fat "came out next as Danny suddenly became anxious, lurching forward hadn't been a good plan and Steve hadn't been expecting it either.

"Hey hey hey… …." Steve said as he grabbed for him, catching his upper arm with one hand and splaying his other across Danny's chest trying to stop him. Danny ended up leaning into him, his eyes squeezed shut, and his hand latched back onto his vest. His whole body vibrated from the combination of exertion and pain as he panted trying to draw enough air into his already bruised and battered body.

Steve hung on while Danny struggled to gain back some resemblance of control. His voice vibrated against him "relax buddy….breath nice and easy…..we're all here including Joe and some extra help…we have you….you're safe Danny" Steve continued til he felt Danny relax and his breathing return to normal.

"Ok how about I get you lying back down" Steve said as he went to move.

Danny's head moved in the negative as his body stiffened "No" came quietly out on a breath of air.

Steve waited patiently, then when there was no further response "You know "Steve said aiming to lighten the mood in the room "this is a little awkward partner…Kono's going to think we really are married" as he smirked in her direction.

Danny choked on a laugh then groaned from the pain it caused "always….always an ass" came out right after.

"So?..." Steve waited.

"Water?" Danny asked then.

"Kono?" Steve said looking in her direction, she was gone instantly.

"Ok partner ,let me go" as Steve wrapped his hand on Danny's " I'm going to move behind you, make you a little more comfortable….you need to relax and let me do the work…ok?"

Danny nodded, his eyes already starting to droop as Steve easily shifted without causing any further discomfort.

Kono returned handing Steve the bottle of water.

"Thanks "Steve said taking the bottle he took a good look at Kono, it was obvious she was trying to keep the tears at bay. She needed a distraction as much as he did. "hey" he said softly " why don't you go see how far out that ambulance is?"

"Right" as she locked eyes with him, conveying her worry in just one look.

"He's going to be ok" Steve said as he looked back to Danny, taking in his pale, drawn look he could only hope he was right.

Steve opened the bottle of water, placing it against Danny's lips. Danny reached for it "I can…can do it" as he latched onto the bottle with his shaky hand.

Danny gulped then sputtered as Steve reached for the bottle taking it out of Danny's weak grip "small sips Danny, I don't want you sick"

"K" came out tired and weak as Danny reached for it again, but this time Steve held it in place allowing only a small amount of water to pass his lips at one time.

When he was done, Steve held him, his palm wrapped around Danny's forehead, pulled safely against his shoulder as he encouraged him to relax.

When Kono came back this is how she found them, she felt like she had intruded. Danny was now lying quietly, the pinched lines of pain were gone. If it wasn't for the obvious he would appear to be just sleeping. Steve held him secure with his head dipped low by his ear speaking to him as he adjusted the blanket around his torso. He glanced up at the movement at the door and Kono smiled sympathetically. Steve smiled back as he eased himself out from under Danny, and slowly lowered him back down. Not a sound or any movement came from him as Steve settled him.

Steve turned back around catching Konos worried look.

"Is he ok?" she asked

Steve glanced back "He's weak, the fevers doing a number on him…" Steve drew in a breath "we need to get him out of here….the ambulance?"

"Chin was just…" she never got to finish as Chin, soaking wet, leaned in.

"Ambulance is on its way up the driveway…should be here in a few minutes….how's he doing?" Chin gestured.

"He needs to be in a hospital…." Steve said glancing back again at his way too still partner.

A noise from the front door had them all moving, Joe stepped in, the wind and rain following "boys are back…. the ambulance is in the yard….everything is still clear…no sign of Wo Fat or any of his men"

Steve nodded "Ok let's get Danny out of here".


	21. Chapter 21

Ok I want to apologize to everyone for the extremely slow update, this cannot even be blamed on RL,or me for that matter... the blame falls totally on my computer...it decided that it needed a vacation...long term :( ...and it decided to take everything on it with it...greedy piece of technology ( I'm choosing polite words now, but not necessarily the ones I used at the time ) So to all those that I never got a chance to thank for their reviews, following and favorites, I'm THANKING YOU now as I appreciate them all very much...anyway hope you enjoy TC

5

0

While Steve and Kono had been busy with Danny, Chin and Joe had gathered more information from George. George, although somewhat shook up from Steve's outburst, went back to the map, showing them where the stream cut through the property. It turned out the guest house sat on a higher bluff, the creek forked and ran both sides of it, joining into one at the North end of the property. There was only one way in and out of the property through the main driveway that ended at the guest house. There was a bridge that crossed the stream halfway to that house. George recalled the bridge getting washed out one year, but his grandfather had rebuilt it on a higher point. There were other roadways but they were only accessible with off road vehicles, if the stream was high there was no way to cross it other than the bridge. George hadn't seen Wo Fat leave, at least none of the vehicles, and he hadn't seen Wo Fat since he came the evening before, with the two men that were now dead in the cellar.

According to George the two men were to dispose of him in the morning. If that was true, Joe and Chin both suspected, Wo Fat would not only be waiting out the storm but also the return of his men. Based on that theory Joe assumed they would have a couple of hours before Wo Fat would return to the main house looking for those two men.

5

0

The ambulance had been escorted in without incident. The perimeter area around the main house was secure and was being monitored despite the storm and torrential rain coming down. Everything to this point seemed to be going smoothly…almost too smoothly crossed Steve's mind as he exited the house to meet the ambulance.

The wind and rain pelted both EMT's as they gathered their gear onto the gurney. Steve and Chin both helped as Steve filled them in on Danny's condition as well as their perilous situation. He wanted Danny loaded up and moved as quickly as possible. Steve's plan was simple, Kono would go with Danny, and the ambulance would be escorted off the property. Once Steve knew Danny was safe, they would continue their search for Wo Fat.

5

0

Both medics worked quickly to get Danny stable and ready to move. They needed to start an IV and access his condition prior to moving him. Danny grew restless with all the poking and prodding, and with his fever and concussion it just added to his agitation. Steve stayed close, just in case he was needed. While Kono sat with Danny, her hand pressed lightly against his shoulder, as she kept him calm.

Danny's eyes remained closed, he was more or less in a semi-conscious state, as Steve watched both paramedics closely.

Wade was local, a veteran EMT, his voice was low and soothing as he expertly accessed Danny's condition. Danny seemed to respond to his calm demeanour as he started an IV and checked Danny's vitals. Sunny was a younger guy, he reminded Steve of a surfer, the way he talked and moved he was a bundle of energy, constantly in motion passing Wade items as he needed them.

Steve was worried, it showed on his face as Kono smiled reassuringly at him. Steve smiled in return and then started to pace the room, anxious to get Danny loaded and on his way to the hospital. Something was eating at him, he couldn't put a finger on it, he glanced out the window as the rain pounded against the glass. He then turned and slipped quietly out of the room, Radar looked up from the computer screens, silently nodding that everything was ok. George, now handcuffed in a chair, briefly caught his eye, as he moved to the front door by Joe and Chin.

Joe sensed Steve's worry "Everything is still clear…..time wise we're doing ok…no signs of anyone".

Steve nodded rubbing his face "I'll feel better when Danny's out of here".

"How is he?" Chin asked.

"He's completely out of it" Steve said the worry evident in his voice.

Joe grasped Steve's shoulder squeezing encouragingly "He'll be ok son….he's tough"

"Yeah" Steve said as he ran his hand back through his hair.

Sunny came jogging out of the room catching everyone's attention.

"What's wrong?" Steve said

"It's ok I just need a couple of things to make him more comfortable…..then we'll need a hand to move him" as he quickly slipped past the small group, out into the storm heading to the ambulance.

Steve moved out into the weather watching over the EMT, Joe and Chin moved alongside. Steve scanned the driveway and along the treeline, that weird feeling was back and for some reason he couldn't shake it. Steve reached for his side arm as he took in his surroundings again.

"Steve?" Joe said watching his movements.

Steve glanced at Joe, then Chin, he shook his head in the negative, something wasn't right. More thunder shook the sky as Steve stepped off the steps onto the gravel driveway. The water flowing across the driveway sprayed up over his boots. Steve looked down just now noticing how much water there really was. There was another roar but this wasn't the same, and by the time Steve put it all together, the EMT couldn't hear him.

A portion of the treeline swelled, lifting and rolling it sucked back into itself taking everything in its path into a churning mass of water, mud and vegetation. Steve ran yelling for Sunny to get out of the ambulance, his calls weren't heard over the roar of the slide. Joe and Chin desperately tried to catch up, if anything they needed to stop Steve.

The slide caught the back of the ambulance lifting the back and twisting the whole truck sideways, giving Steve a clear view of the inside. The sudden impact sent Sunny into the front bulkhead along with a collection of medical equipment. Sunny spun grasping an inner rail to support himself, he stared wide eyed out the back two doors as the ambulance seemed to lift with the flowing debris then suddenly stopped as it came to rest against a grove of trees. The water continued to swirl lifting and banging the truck trying to break it free.

Steve had quickly dashed along a fenced rock retaining wall, the closest and safest point to where the ambulance now precariously sat. He held onto the rod iron fence as he dipped low enough to view the paramedic. In Steve's peripheral vision a rope appeared, he looked catching Joe's form as he past him the rope. Steve gathered it yelling for Sunny to catch it, his voice somewhat lost in the sound of rushing water, but his gesture was clear and Sunny moved towards the back doors. Steve felt his vest tighten as Chin gripped him from the opposite side of the steel rungs, holding him steady as he threw the rope. Joe gathered the loose end tying it off onto the steel fencing.

Sunny caught it, wrapping it around his waist he was ready to go in seconds. Sunny moved back to give himself some running room, he needed the momentum to jump as far as he could. The water churned stronger around the ambulance, the further he was away the better his chances were not to get sucked into it. He readjusted the medical bag he had come for and ran pushing off the end he landed a foot within Steve's grasp. He felt the pull of water then the solid tug of being drawn upward onto the rock wall, he spluttered a bit until he had his bearings then beamed at Steve Chin and Joe.

"What a rush!" came tumbling out of Sunny's mouth.

Chin and Joe laughed at the unexpected reaction.

"Definitely a surfer" Steve said as he watched the paramedic continue, seemingly unfazed, head back into the house.

The sound of breaking timber drew all their attention back to the ambulance, the truck broke free and continued its unfortunate journey with the rest of the debris. Tipping sideways it came to rest a further hundred feet past the house as the water continued to swirl around it.

5

0

Steve, Chin and Joe stood staring at the destruction before them. The stream had more than overflowed, it had taken out a whole section of the tree line and cut a deep, impassable path within the gravel driveway. It continued to flow heavy through its newly reconstructed path. Thankfully the only casualty had been the ambulance, Steve's truck had barely been spared along with the jeep that carried their surveillance gear. The other jeep was on the opposite side of the flood, clearly missed by a mere few feet.

Steve swore under his breath, it was official, they were trapped. The storm had effectively cut them off from everything beyond the estate. The phones were down including their cells and the sat phone was sporadic. He was no further ahead getting Danny the medical help he needed and he had just added to innocent civilians into the mess.


End file.
